Twisted Fate
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Nicole Shakespeare and Jeff Hardy have a very long and complicated past. Can they work it out or is their relationship damaged beyond repair.
1. Chapter 1

Nicole Shakespeare was a beautiful thirty-seven year old. She was 5'4 with light white skin, light brown eyes and dark long, wavy brown hair. She was a flight attendant and had been for the last eleven years. She loved her job. She was getting ready to fly from Connecticut to Florida. The section she was in was first class. As the passengers were boarding Nicole recognized someone her ex-boyfriend, Jeff Hardy. She and Jeff had a long and complicated past. Which had began all the way back in 1993.

Spring Of 1993

Nicole was thirteen years old. She was hanging out with some of the neighborhood kids at the Hardy house. They were putting on wrestling matches in the backyard. Nicole was the ring announcer. They had a speaker rigged up.

"Making his way to the ring from Cameron, North Carolina." Nicole said "Wolverine" (Jeff) As Jeff entered the makeshift Nicole couldn't help but check him out. They'd been flirting with each other a lot for the last year and a half. They liked each other a lot. "Making his way to the ring from Cameron, North Carolina, High Voltage" (Matt)

When it was over everyone was going home. Jeff went over to Nicole.

"Hey Nicole." He said.

"Hi Jeff."

"You look pretty today."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to that beach party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"Me to." "Maybe I'll see you there."

"Ok."

"See ya Nic-Nic

"Bye Jeff." She started walking home.

"She's only thirteen Jeff." Matt said coming up behind him.

"So I'm fifteen."

"Yeah and you're gonna be sixteen in like four months and she's still gonna be thirteen."

"Matt I like her and I know she likes me."

"I'm just trying to save you heartache little brother."

"Don't worry about me."

The next night Nicole was in her room getting ready for the beach party. Her older sister Jessica came into her room. She was Matt's age. Nicole was putting on lip gloss.

"Hey little sis." Jessica said. "Getting yourself all pretty for your boyfriend?" She said teasingly.

"Shut up Jess."

"Just be careful Nicole."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jeff's older then you."

"I like him Jessica."

"I know." "I'm just worried because you like him so much, you might do something you're not ready for."

"I'm not gonna have sex with him Jessica." "We're not even dating."

"Not yet."

Nicole was at the beach party. She was hanging with her friends sitting in the sand. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked up and saw Jeff.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Jeff said. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

They went out to the dock away from everyone else.

"I'm glad you came tonight." Jeff said.

"Me to."

"Are you doing anything next Friday?"

"No."

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I was thinking we could go to the movies."

"I'd love to."

"Great."

"It's getting chilly."

"Are you cold?"

"A little"

"Here." He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"What about you?"

"I'll be alright." "I don't want you to turn into an icicle before I take you out." They both laughed. "You have a beautiful smile. Slowly he pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back. It was slow. When it broke they smiled at each other.

* * *

 **This story will start in the 90's but eventually be in present day. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole and Jeff's date was tomorrow. She was excited but really nervous about it to. It was her first date. She was in her room doing homework. She heard the phone ring but someone else picked it up. A few seconds later Jessica came into the room.

"Hey Nicole." Jessica said with a big smile on her face.

"What?"

"Romeo's on the phone."

"Who?"

"Jeff."

"Oh." She quickly sat up. She'd been laying on her stomach on the bed. Jessica walked out of the room. Nicole picked up the phone and heard the other line hang up. "Hello?"

"Hey." "Jeff said.

"Hi."

"How was the rest of your day after lunch?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"What are you doing?"

"Homework."

"Drag."

"Yeah."

"Just so I'm sure what time are we meeting at the movies?"

"Jessica's dropping me off at 7:30."

"Ok." "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

The next night Jessica was dropping Nicole off at the movies. Jeff was waiting outside for her.

"Have fun." Jessica said.

"I will." She got out of the car. Jessica drove off. Nicole went over to Jeff. "Hi."

"Hi." "You look nice."

"Thanks." "You look nice to."

"Nice jacket." It was his. She still hadn't given it back to him from the previous weekend.

"I thought you'd like it." She said jokingly.

They went inside.

"Do you have plans tomorrow afternoon?" Jeff asked.

"No why?"

"The usual people are getting together for some matches." "We need that pretty ring announcer of ours." He said smiling at her.

"What time?"

"About three."

"I'll be there."

"Do you want any snacks?" "You can get whatever you want."

Two hours later they came out of the movie.

"That was a good movie." Jeff said.

"Yeah it was."

They went outside.

"I'm glad you decided to let me take you out." Jeff said.

"I had fun."

"Wanna go out again?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "Me to."

"Is Matt picking you up?"

"Yeah." "Four more months and I'm getting my license and a car."

"Cool."

"First thing I'm doing is coming and taking you for a ride."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

Jessica pulled up. "I gotta go."

"Bye."

"Bye." She got in the car and left.

The next afternoon Jeff, Matt and their friends had just finished their matches. Nicole and Jeff were in the driveway alone.

"That was a good match you had today." Nicole said.

"Thanks."

"I like all those flips you do but don't you worry you'll get hurt."

"Nah."

"Well I do."

"Don't think about that kind of stuff Nic-Nic."

"What would you like me to think about?"

"I was hoping you'd be thinking about the same thing I've been thinking about for the last week."

"What's that?"

"Our kiss."

"I've thought about that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I want to do it again." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "Nicole, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." She said smiling. "I should get home."

"Bye."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Four months had passed since Nicole and Jeff had started dating. They'd had a fun summer together. They were happy but Matt and Jessica weren't and neither was Nicole's mom. Nicole went with Matt, Jeff and a few of their friends to watch them wrestle at a county fair. There was going to be a ring setup.

"Great just great." The man in charge said.

"What's the problem?" Matt asked.

"We don't have a ring announcer for today." "She cancelled."

"My girlfriend can do it." Jeff said.

"Does she have experience?" The man asked.

"Yeah."

"Is she here?"

"Yeah." "I'll go get her." Jeff left to go find her.

He found her after about five minutes of looking. Her back was to him. He put his arms around her waist from behind. She jumped and looked behind her.

"You scared me sweetheart." She said.

"Sorry." "Hey, the ring announcer bailed." "They need a fill-in." "I told them you could do it."

"I suppose." "As long as you give me a kiss."

"You're gonna make me do that?" He said jokingly.

"Yeah." They kissed. "Ok let's go."

A few hours after they got back Nicole was at home. She was in her room sitting on her bed counting up her money. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. Jessica walked in. "Hey Jess."

"Hey." She said sitting down on the bed. "Did you have fun at the fair today?"

"Yeah." "I got to be the fill-in ring announcer."

"You look like you got some sun."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"Counting my babysitting money." "One more job and I should have enough to buy Jeff's present." "Well presents."

"He's gonna be sixteen right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think you should spend your money on something for you?"

"I wanna spent it on something for him."

The next Saturday Nicole was at Jeff's house waiting for him to come back from his driving test. It was his birthday. Matt helped Nicole take Jeff's present upstairs to his room. She was sitting on the couch. Jeff came through the door.

"I passed." He said happily.

"Alright man." Matt said.

"There's my Nic-Nic." Jeff said looking at Nicole. "Where have you been?"

"Getting your present ready." She said smiling. "Come on." She got off the couch.

They went upstairs.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said as they went into the room.

"I wanted to." It was covered with a blanket. "Unwrap it."

He went over to it and took the blanket off. It was an easel and paintbrushes. He went over to her and hugged her.

"Thank you." He said.

"I know how much you like to paint and everything, so I figured you might like it."

"I love it." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed.

"How did you pay for it?"

"I used my babysitting money."

"Nicole, that's your money."

"I know but I wanted to do something nice for you."

"I'm still picking you up at seven tonight right."

"Yeah."

At seven Jeff picked Nicole up. The car he got was a dark blue 89' Mustang. He and Nicole went out to dinner. Then they went to a place where it was nothing but green grass and far as the eye could see to be alone. They were sitting in the grass. He was sitting behind her.

"This has been one the best birthday's I've ever had." Jeff said.

"Well yeah, you got your license and a car."

"Yeah but my favorite things today were getting the easel and paintbrushes and being here with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Jeff, how many other girlfriends have you had?"

"Three."

"Did you ever…

"Are you trying to ask me if I had sex with any of them?"

"Yeah."

"No." "I'm a virgin."

"So am I."

"I want my first time to be with someone I love." "Someone special."

"Me to." They kissed.

Three days had passed. School started again tomorrow. Nicole and Jeff were in his room hanging out. They were the only ones there.

"When's your first football practice?" Nicole asked.

"Tomorrow after school."

"I've been thinking of trying out for varsity cheerleading."

"I think you'd be good at that."

"Why is your easel covered up?" She asked starting to go over to it.

"Hey." Jeff grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. "Don't spoil your surprise."

"My surprise?"

"Yeah." "I wanted to do something nice for you."

"Aw." They kissed. Slowly it became more passionate. He picked her up and put her on the bed getting on top of her. Twenty minutes later they were still making out. They didn't hear Matt come home. Nicole felt Jeff's hand go under her shirt and slowly start to move up. She moaned against his lips.

"Hey Jeff- Matt said coming into the room. He stopped when he saw them. They quickly got up.

"I should go home." Nicole said. She left.

Matt waited till he heard the front door close to start talking.

"Were you two about to have sex?" Matt asked.

"No."

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"We were just making out."

"Uh-huh." He said not believing him. "Jeff you can't be doing that with her." "She's to young." "I told you shouldn't date her in the first place." "What about if we get into the WWF one day, what then?" "She won't be able to come with us." "She has to finish school."

"I'll figure that out when it happens." "I love her."

"Have you told her that yet?"

"No."

"Do you know what's gonna happen when you do it's gonna scare her." "She's only thirteen." "She's to young to handle something like that."

"You act like she's five." She's not." "Look I love her I'm gonna keep seeing her, get out of my room."

Matt left and went downstairs to use the phone. He dialed Nicole's mom's number.

"Hello?" Jessica said.

"Is Jessica there?" He asked

"Speaking."

"This is Matt, Jeff's brother." "I'm pretty sure I just walked in on my brother and your sister about to have sex."

"What?" She said shocked.

"He said they weren't but I don't believe it." "She's on her way home now." "I've already talked to Jeff." "I think you should talk to her."

"Oh I will." "Thanks for calling."

"No problem."

* * *

 **Wow nobody likes this story either? I guess I'm losing my touch.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole had just gotten home from Jeff's. Jessica was waiting for her.

"Hey Jess." Nicole said starting to go up the stairs.

"Nicole come in here now." Jessica said angrily.

"Let me take a shower first."

"Now!"

"What's your problem?" She asked going and sitting down in couch next to her.

"Matt called." "He said he walked in on you and Jeff and it looked like you were about to have sex."

"No we weren't."

"Were you on his bed with him?"

"Yeah." "We were just making out."

"Would it have gone farther if Matt hadn't walked in?"

"No."

"I don't believe you." "I'm telling mom."

"You're gonna narc on me to mom?"

"I don't want you to end up pregnant." "Jeff is to old for you." "Obviously you don't have the best judgment when you're around him."

"Whatever Jessica." She went upstairs.

Later that night Jeff was having dinner with Matt and his dad. They were all at the kitchen table.

"Jeff car keys." His dad Gilbert said.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Matt told he caught you and your girlfriend in your bed today."

"Nothing happened."

"It was going to." Matt said. "Otherwise you wouldn't have had your hand where you had it."

"Shut up."

"Jeff give me your car keys now." Gilbert said.

"No I didn't do anything."

"You're telling me you weren't on the bed with Nicole today?"

"I was but it's not what it looked like."

"Yeah that's why your hand was up her shirt right?" Matt said.

"Shut up Matt!" Jeff yelled.

"Jeff if you don't give me your car keys right now, you're not allowed to see Nicole anymore." Gilbert said.

"Fine." He took them out of his back pocket and slammed them up on the table.

"You can have them back next week."

Jeff looked at Matt. "Asshole."

The next day Nicole got up for the first day of school. Her mom Emily had said nothing to her so she knew Jessica was bluffing. Nicole and Jeff had the same lunch period. She was sitting outside at a table waiting for Jeff. He came up to the table and sat down next to her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "How's your first day going?"

"Good." "Except thanks to Matt I have to walk to school for the next week."

"Why?"

"Matt told my dad he saw us yesterday." "My dad took my car keys."

"He told Jessica to."

"He did?"

"Yeah and Jessica threatened to tell our mom but she didn't." "Everyone thinks we were gonna have sex."

"I know." "We weren't."

"I know." "Even if we did I know to be careful, I mean if we ever do think about having sex."

"I know."

"I'd make sure it was something we both wanted first."

"I'm sure we'd both want to."

Later that night Nicole was in her room.

"Nicole come down here." Emily said. Nicole went downstairs. She and Emily were alone.

"What?"

"What were you doing with Jeff on his bed yesterday?"

"Nothing."

"Jessica said that Matt said he walked in on you two about to have sex."

"That's not true."

"You weren't on Jeff's bed with him?"

"I was but we weren't gonna have sex, we were just making out."

"You're not allowed to see him anymore."

"What?!" "No!" She said shocked.

"I wanted to look passed the age different but I can't anymore." "He's to old for you."

"Dad's three years older then you."

"I was sixteen when I started dating your dad." "It's different."

"I love him." "You can't do this."

"You're only thirteen Nicole." "You don't know anything about love."

"I do so." "Love is when you'll do anything for someone and they'll do anything for you." "When you love someone they're the first thing you think about when you wake up and the last thing you think about before you go to sleep." "Please don't make me do this."

"I'm sorry." "Until you break up with him you're grounded." "I mean nothing." "No hanging out with your friends, no ring announcing, nothing." "Just school and home. Nicole went upstairs.

The next day at school Nicole found Jeff waiting for her outside for lunch.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to break up with you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"Jessica told my mom." "My mom said I'm not allowed to see you anymore." "I don't want to do this." "I don't have a choice."

"Don't do this."

"I have to." "I'm sorry Jeff." She said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I-I I gotta go."

"Nicole." She walked away.

Jeff went and found Matt.

"Thanks big mouth." Jeff said.

"What?"

"You told Jessica what you saw and Jessica told her mom." "Now I'm not a loud to see Nicole anymore." "I hope you're happy." He walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks had passed since Nicole and Jeff were forced to break up. They were both devastated. They hadn't spoken to or seen each other since. Nicole always avoided the places she knew Jeff was at school. She even blew off trying out for varsity cheerleading because she knew it meant seeing him. Jeff was in his room painting. He put down the brush picked up the phone in his room and dialed Nicole's number hoping she would answer.

"Hello?" Emily said. Jeff didn't say anything. "Hello?" Jeff hung up and went back to painting.

A few minutes later there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said. Matt walked in.

"Hey man."

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Painting."

"You doing ok?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Well what did you think was gonna happen Matt?"

"I didn't think it would have the effect it's having on you."

"I told you, I love her." "That doesn't change just because I'm not allowed to see her anymore."

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Unless you can convince Nicole's mom to let me see her again, nothing."

Nicole was out bowling with a group of friends. They decided to take her out to cheer her up. She and her best friend Laurie were waiting at the snack bar for food while the rest their friends were bowling.

"How are you doing?" Laurie asked.

"Bad." "I miss him."

"I know."

"At the same time I don't know if I could handle seeing him without completely losing it." "I'm supposed to go over there Saturday afternoon to ring announce for them." "I don't know if I can."

"I thought you said you haven't talked to Jeff."

"I haven't." "Shannon called and asked me to do it."

"I'm surprised your mom is letting you go."

"Well she knows other people are going to be there."

It was Saturday. Nicole had been debating all morning whether or not to go to Jeff's. She decided to go. She normally would talk with Jeff and the rest of the guys before they got started but today she just went into the ring and waited for them to start. Once they started she was doing ok until she got to Jeff's match. She almost broke down in tears announcing him. They took a fifteen minute break like always and went into the house, all except Nicole.

"Dude what's wrong with Nicole?" Joey asked as he and Shannon came into the kitchen. They wrestled with Matt and Jeff.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"She's beside the house crying her eyes out." Shannon said.

Jeff looked at Matt. "See what you did?" Jeff said angrily.

After it was over everyone was going home. Nicole was upstairs she'd just got done using the bathroom. As she started to go back downstairs she heard.

"Nicole." It was Jeff calling to her from his room. She stopped. "I know you can hear me." "Please come here." She sighed and went into his room. He shut the door and locked it. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"Shannon and Joey told me they saw you crying earlier."

"They saw that."

"Yeah."

"You guys have to find a new ring announcer." "I can't do it anymore."

"Why?"

"I can't be around you." "It hurts." "I want to be with you but I can't." "I've gotta go." She turned to leave.

"Wait." He grabbed her hand and turned her back around to face him. "I want my Nic-Nic back." "Please don't go."

"I have to." "It wasn't my decision." "I don't have a choice."

"I know but- He stopped.

"What?"

"I love you Nicole."

She got tears in her eyes. "Please don't say that." "It only makes it worse." "I love you too but it doesn't change anything." "I still can't be with you." She said letting a few tears fall.

"Don't cry." He drifted closer to her lips. She pulled away.

"We can't we're just making it harder." "I'm not even supposed to be talking to you."

"Then don't." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It became passionate very quickly. He lifted her up and put her on the bed getting on top of her. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow and for them as far being together there wasn't. He started kissing the side of her neck.

"Oh Jeff." She moaned quietly. They kissed again. After a few minutes Jeff stopped and looked at her.

"Baby, do you want have sex?" "We don't have to."

"Yes I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He opened his nightstand drawer and took an unopened box of condoms out.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. She took his shirt off. He started to lift hers up. Then they heard the doorknob turn. They broke the kiss.

"Jeff why is your door locked?" Matt said from the other side of the door.

"I'm busy." Jeff said.

"Busy with what?"

"Nothing." Nicole and Jeff both got up fast. He put his shirt back on and put the condoms away.

"Is Nicole in there with you?"

"No." He said as he was hiding her in the closet.

"Then open the door."

"Fine." He unlocked the door and opened it. "What's up?" Matt went in and looked around. He looked under the bed. Then he went right to the closet. _"Oh no." "Here we go."_ To his surprise when Matt opened the door there was no one there. "See I told you she's not here."

"I guess not." "I forgot what I wanted." "I'm sure I'll think of it later." He left the room.

Jeff shut the door and opened the closet door.

"He's gone." Jeff said. Nicole climbed down from a tiny shelf at the top of the closet. "How the hell did you fit up there?"

"One of the advantages of being short." "I should go home." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She hurried out of there making sure no one saw her.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed. Nicole and Jeff had only communicated through letters since that day in his room. They didn't talk at school because of the fear of Jessica or Matt seeing them. They would leave the letters in each other's mail boxes. It was harder for Nicole to leave Jeff a letter because she had to walk the six blocks to his house before school. She didn't mind though. Nicole and Jeff always made sure they were the first ones out to check the mail every morning. Nicole was at school. It was free period in her health class so she and Laurie were talking.

"So how are the secret love letters coming?" Laurie asked

"Great." "I love reading his letters they're so sweet." "Thank you so much for what you're doing tomorrow night."

"No problem but you have to make sure your back within an hour or two."

"I will." "There's something I haven't told you about the last time I saw Jeff."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Claire or Julie."

"I won't."

"Well remember when I told you after Jeff and I said we loved each other, we started making out and then Matt showed up?"

"Yeah."

"It kind of went beyond making out." "We were laying on his bed kissing." "He looked at me... "He asked me if I wanted to have sex and I said yes." She whispered. "We would've but Matt showed up."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I know." "I want him to be my first." "I've decided." "I love him and I know he loves me."

"Is it gonna be soon?"

"I don't know."

"Just make sure you use a condom." "I don't want to be aunt Laurie yet."

"Don't worry about that." "We were gonna be safe before." "If he hadn't of had one I wouldn't do it."

The bell rang.

The next night Jessica was dropping off Nicole at Laurie's house. Nicole, Laurie and their friends Claire and Julie were having a sleepover.

"Have fun." Jessica said.

"I will." "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Nicole went up to the house and rang the doorbell. Laurie's mom answered.

"Hi Pattie." Nicole said.

"Hi Nicole." The girls are in Laurie's room."

Nicole went upstairs to Laurie's room. They'd all been hanging out together for about two hours. Nicole checked her watch. It was 7:55.

"Time to go." Nicole said.

"Remember one hour, two tops." Laurie said.

"I promise."

"Where are you going?" Julie asked.

"Laurie can fill you in." "I've gotta go"

Nicole climbed out of the second story window and climbed down the rose bushes. Nicole went to Carmen, the next street over. She found exactly what she was looking for. She opened a car door. Jeff was sitting in the driver's side.

"Hi baby." He said smiling.

"Hi." She said smiling back. She got in the car. They kissed.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They went to a drive-thru.

"What do you want baby?" He asked.

"A double cheeseburger, with ketchup, onion rings and a Coke."

"Can I take your order?" The employee asked through the speaker.

"Yeah." Jeff said. "Two double cheeseburgers, one with just ketchup, one with mayonnaise and lettuce, an order of onion rings, an order of fries, a Coke and a Mountain Dew.

"$8.50."

They went to the same place covered in grass they went before to eat. When they were done eating they were sitting on a blanket on the ground. He was holding her.

"I've been thinking about what almost happened a couple weeks ago." Jeff said.

"Me to."

"I want to wait for a little while Nicole."

"Did you change your mind or something."

"No, I want my first time to be with you more then anything." "I just want it to be in a place more romantic then my bedroom." "I want to save up for a really nice hotel room, with candles and you and me." "It'll be really special I promise." "It'll take awhile though I'm saving up to buy you a birthday present right now."

"Already?" "This is only the beginning of October." "My birthday's not until December 3rd."

"I know but what I'm getting you is kind of expensive."

"You already picked it out?"

"Yeah." "You're gonna love it."

"You don't have to buy me anything." "Just kiss me and tell me you love me."

"Can I do that right now?"

"Yeah."

He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They were on Carmen Street making out in the car.

"Honey, I've got to go." She mumbled against his lips.

"No."

"Yes." She said breaking the kiss. "It's been almost two hours."

"Ok." "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"One more." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

Nicole climbed back up the rose bushes and into Laurie's room.

"Anyone suspect anything?" Nicole asked.

"Nope it's all cool." Laurie said. "Did you have fun?"

"It was the best."

"Tell us everything." Julie said.

"Yeah spill." Claire said.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicole and Jeff were still writing letters back and forth to each other. It'd been three weeks since they'd last seen each other. The letters were keeping them going but they still missed each other like crazy. It was early in the morning. Nicole went out to check the mail. A letter from Jeff was in it. She smiled. She went back inside laid the rest of the mail on the table and went upstairs to her room. She opened the letter. It read.

Dear Nicole,

I'm laying here in my bed and all I can think about is you. Not being able to see you is killing me. If I could just hear your voice for five seconds, I would feel so much better. I miss your beautiful eyes and your beautiful smile. I miss hearing you laugh. I miss the taste of your lips. I wish we were at our spot sitting in the grass, looking at the stars. Where it feels like there's no one in the world except us. Eventually we will be together again, without hiding. No one will keep me away from my Nic-Nic. I know this is hard on you to. Just remember how much I love you.

Love,

Jeff

Nicole got a letter that she had written the night before, got her things for school and left to drop off the letter at Jeff's.

Later that afternoon Nicole was at school. The hall was empty. She was coming back from the bathroom. She stopped to get a drink at the water fountain. When she stood back up hands covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who." Jeff said.

"Hi honey." She turned to face him.

"Come on." They went to the stairwell where they knew they wouldn't be seen. "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I got your letter."

"I got yours to." "I can't do this in a letter though." They kissed. They both moaned. Their kisses were full of so much passion and desire. Nicole didn't want to but she broke the kiss.

"We can't do this right now." "We're at school."

"You're right."

"I should get back to class."

"Yeah." She turned to leave. He turned her around and they started kissing again. They couldn't get enough of each other. Lucky for them they weren't anywhere around a bed because if they were they both knew they're plans for waiting would be all over. She broke the kiss again.

"Honey really." He got a sad look on his face. "I know."

He sighed frustrated. "I love you."

"I love you too." She left.

Two days later Nicole was upstairs in her room. She heard the doorbell ring. A few seconds later Emily called up to her.

"Nicole come down here." She said.

Nicole went down to the living room and was shocked to see Jeff sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Your mom called and asked me to come over." Jeff said.

"I want to talk to you two." Emily said. "Sit down Nicole." Nicole sat down next to Jeff. "I'm not going to make the same mistake my mom made." "Your grandma Mary said I couldn't see your dad anymore to, so we started sneaking around and nine months later Jessica was born." "It was the not being told we weren't allowed to see each other that made us want to be with each other even more." "I'm worried that's happening with the two of you." "I know you've been sneaking around." "I saw a letter last week when I was putting away your laundry." "I know this question will make you both uncomfortable but, have you had sex?"

"No." Nicole said.

"No we haven't." Jeff said.

"You can see each other again." Emily said.

"We can?" Nicole said.

"Yes."

"Thank you mom."

"Thank you so much Miss Boyd." Jeff said.

"You're welcome but there are some conditions." "Whether you're here or at Jeff's there will be no going into each other's bedrooms."

"Ok." Nicole said.

"Secondly, no sex." "No sex whatever." "Do you understand?" She asked looking at Nicole.

"Yes." Nicole said.

"Do you understand Jeff?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes."

"I'll go start it." She left the room.

Nicole and Jeff hugged.

"This is so great." Nicole said. "We don't have to hide anymore."

"Nope." "We're free." They kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

It was towards the end of November. Nicole's fourteenth birthday was next week. Thanksgiving was tomorrow. Emily let Nicole invite Jeff. Nicole, Jessica and Emily were getting things ready for tomorrow.

"What time is Jeff gonna get here." Emily asked.

"About three."

"Dinner isn't until four."

"I know but we just want to spend some time together before then."

"Uh-huh." Jessica said. "I know what that means." She started making kissing noises.

Nicole laughed. "Screw you."

Jessica leaned in close to Nicole's ear and whispered jokingly. "Wouldn't you rather have Jeff do that?"

Nicole laughed hard. _"Actually yes."_ She thought. "Jess."

"What did she say?" Emily asked.

"Nothing.'

The phone rang. Jessica answered it.

"Hello?" She said. "Yeah." "Nicole it's Romeo."

"I'll take it upstairs." She went upstairs and picked up the phone in her room and waited for the other line to hang up. "Hi."

"Hi." Jeff said. "What's up?"

"Not much." "Just getting things ready for tomorrow." "I'm so glad you're coming."

"Me to." "I'm a little nervous though."

"Why?"

"I just want to make a good impression."

"On who?"

"Your mom."

"Sweetheart you don't need to impress my mom."

"Yes I do." "I need to show her I'm not just a snarling, horny, beast who wants to defile her daughter."

"I'm sure I'll like the defiling part." She said jokingly.

"I'm serious Nic-Nic." "I want this dinner to go well."

"It will." "I promise."

The next day Nicole and Jessica had just gotten off the phone with their dad, Nathan. He lived in New York City. The doorbell rang. Nicole answered it. Jeff was standing there all dressed up. He had on a red dress shirt and and black dress pants.

"You look so handsome honey." Nicole said.

"Thanks." He went in. They kissed. They sat down on the couch.

"Hey Jeff." Jessica said coming into the living room.

"Hi Jessica."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Bring your appetite with you?"

"Yes I'm starving."

When it was time to eat they all went into the dining room. When they were done Jeff offered to help Emily clear the table. They were in the kitchen alone.

"That was a great dinner Miss Boyd." Jeff said.

"Thank you Jeff." "You don't have to call me Miss Boyd." "You can call me Emily."

"I want you to know that I love Nicole very much."

"I know you do."

"I'd never do anything to hurt her." "I know you think she's to young to love me back but she does."

"The funny thing is my mom said the exact same thing to me." "I knew she was wrong and I know I was wrong." "I just don't want you two rushing into anything I've been through it and while I wouldn't change a thing, it was difficult." "Especially after the divorce."

"Is that why Nicole dad isn't around?" "I've tried to ask her about him but she always changes the subject."

"He left when Nicole was five and moved to New York City."

Nicole came into the kitchen.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"One of my favorite topics." Jeff said. "You."

A week later it was Nicole's birthday. She'd had a sleepover with her friends at her house the night before. Tonight Jeff was picking her up and taking her out to dinner. Jeff was getting ready to leave. Matt came into Jeff's room.

"Got a date with the Mrs. tonight?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah." "It's her fourteenth birthday."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Wanna see what I got her?"

"Sure."

After dinner Nicole and Jeff went to their usual spot to be alone. They were in the car.

"Thank you for dinner Jeff." She said. That was a great birthday present.

"That wasn't your birthday present." He turned on the inside lights. "This is." He took a little black box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Happy birthday Nicole."

She opened it and gasped when she saw it. It was a sterling silver ring with two topaz hearts in the middle, with Jeff's name engraved on the left side and Nicole's name engraved in it on the right. "Jeff, it's beautiful." She said happily.

"It's a promise ring." "Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Here let's put it on." He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

"It's so beautiful."

"It looks beautiful on you." "I knew it would." She hugged him.

"I love you so much Jeff."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now 1995. Nicole was fifteen and Jeff was seventeen. On April 17th of last month Nicole and Jeff had celebrated their two year anniversary. They'd kept their word to Emily and not has sex but it was getting more difficult for them. They wanted to be with each other. Matt and Jeff had caught the eye of some agents and in 1994 Matt and Jeff both made appearances on WWF television. They weren't officially signed though. Jeff had lied and said he was eighteen, so he could take the place of someone who backed out at the last minute to fight Razor Ramon. They were jobbers on a fill-in basis. That's how it still was. Matt was off traveling with smaller promotions hoping to get a full-time position with the WWF. After Jeff graduated next month he was planning on doing the same thing. Next week was Jeff's senior prom. He and Nicole were going together. It was May, Mother's Day. Jessica had went off to college so it was just Nicole and Emily now. Emily woke up that morning and went downstairs. Nicole was cooking breakfast.

"Morning mom." "Happy Mother's Day." Nicole said.

"You're making me breakfast?"

"I make you breakfast every Mother's Day." "You deserve it especially this year for giving me so much money for my prom dress."

A few hours later Jeff knocked and walked in. He'd been doing that for awhile. He was holding roses. Nicole was sitting on the couch.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Hi honey." They kissed.

"Where's Emily?"

"In the kitchen doing the bills."

Jeff went into the kitchen. Emily was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Happy Mother's Day Emily." Jeff said handing her the flowers.

"Aw, Jeff you shouldn't have." She said taking them. "Thank you."

He kissed her on the cheek. "You're welcome."

Nicole and Jeff went to the cemetery to visit Jeff's mom's grave. Her name was Ruby she died of brain cancer when Jeff was nine. Nicole had never been with Jeff to Ruby's grave before. He brought flowers to her grave.

"Hi mom." "Happy Mother's Day." Jeff said. "Mom I want you to meet someone very special." "This is my girlfriend, Nicole." "We've been together for two years."

"Hi Mrs. Hardy." Nicole said. "I wish we could have met when you were alive."

"She would've loved you Nic-Nic."

"Your son has grown into quite the gentleman Mrs. Hardy." "I love him with all my heart." "I know you're looking down on him and you're just as proud of him as I am."

"See why I love her so much mom?" He turned to Nicole. "Can I have a minute?"

"Sure I'll wait in the car." Nicole went to the car.

"I'm graduating next month." "I wish you could see it." "I know in a way you will but it isn't the same." "I want you to be here." "I love you mom." He wiped his eyes and went back to the car..

Later that night Nicole and Jeff went to their spot. They were making out in the backseat laying down. He was on top of her. He unbuttoned the first couple buttons on her shirt and stuck his hand inside. She moaned. He stopped after a few minutes. He took his hand out of her shirt and looked at her. He got off of her. She sat up.

"What?" She asked. He looked at her and took her hand.

"I know we said we wouldn't but I want to be with you Nicole." "I need to be with you." "I want to make love to you."

"I want that to." "I have for a long time."

"Can you tell your mom your staying at Laurie's after we go to prom?"

"Yeah why?"

"I want that to be the night we spent the night together." "I wanna get a room."

"Ok."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." "Just don't forget a condom."

"I won't don't worry."

"I just hope you can get a room." "It's only one week until prom." "Every where is probably pretty booked up by now."

"Good thing I booked a room last month then."

"You did?"

"Yeah." "At a "Hampton Inn"

"That's a nice hotel." "I just hope I'm not terrible."

"It'll be great." He put his arm around her. "I know it."

"Yeah it will huh?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Your hair's getting long."

"I've been thinking about growing it out."

"Well it doesn't matter what you do." "You'll still be sexy to me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." "My sexy Evel Knievel."

The next day after school Nicole went to Laurie's. They were the only ones there. They were sitting in the kitchen.

"I need you to cover for me on Friday." Nicole said.

"I thought you were going to the prom with Jeff on Friday."

"I am but after that if my mom asks I'm spending the night here."

"Where are you really going?"

"Jeff got us a room." "We're gonna have sex."

"You are?" She said shocked. "Are you scared?"

"A little and nervous but I'm really looking forward to it to." "We've waited a long time." "I'm ready."

"I'm so happy for you."

It was the night of the prom. Nicole looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a backless royal blue dress that went down to the floor. She went into her room and got a plastic bag with clothes in for tomorrow morning and something special for tonight. The doorbell rang. Nicole smiled and went downstairs. As she was coming down the stairs Emily opened the door. Jeff walked in. He was in a tux.

"You look so handsome Jeff." Nicole said.

"You look beautiful." Jeff said. They kissed.

"One picture before you guys go." Emily said. They took the picture.

Nicole and Jeff went out to his car. He opened the door for her. He got in his side. They smiled at each other.

"Do you everything?" She asked.

"Yes."

When they got to the gym it was decorated with streamers and balloons. They were having a great time talking and dancing. They'd been there for about three hours. They were slow dancing.

"This has been really fun." Nicole said.

"Yeah." "I'm glad we came."

"Me to." She kissed him. "I'm ready."

They went to the hotel. It was a nice room with a king size bed.

"This is nice." Nicole said.

"Come here Nic-Nic." He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you nervous?"

"I'd be lying if I said no."

"It's ok." "So am I." "Scared?"

"A little." "I don't know why." "I want this." "I want you." "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "I won't do anything you don't want."

"I know." They kissed. She took off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. She broke the kiss. "I'll be right back." She turned around. "Unzip me." She said holding her hair up. He did. She took the plastic bag with her to the bathroom.

As Jeff was waiting for her he took out a box of condoms opened it and took one out. He lit some candles that he'd brought and stripped down to his boxers. He turned down the bed. The sheets were silk.

"Jeff." Nicole said coming back into the room. He looked up. It took everything he had not to drop his jaw. Nicole was in a red bra and panties set. "I wanted to look pretty for you." She said as she came closer to him.

"You're gorgeous." They kissed. "You're so sexy." He mumbled against her lips. He lifted her up and sat in the middle of the bed getting on the bed with her. She started kissing his chest. "Nicole." He groaned. They kissed again. She felt him undo her bra. She slipped out of it. He laid her down underneath him. "Jeff." She moaned as he squeezed her breasts. He kissed her slowly from down her chin, down her neck, down her body stopping in the middle of her chest. "Ohhhh." She moaned loudly as he kissed the middle of her chest. She'd never in her life felt anything like this. Her entire body felt like it was a thousand degrees. Every moan that came out of her mouth made Jeff want her more and more. He lifted his head and reached down to take off her panties caressing her stomach as his hand went down to the waistband. He slid them off. She took off his boxers and spread her legs. They looked at each other as he slipped inside her. He noticed the pain on her face. "It's ok Nicole." He said. "I love you." "I love you too." They kissed. He slowly started to move. For Nicole it was a mixture of pleasure and a little bit of pain. "Oh Jeff." She moaned. "Nicole." He groaned. He looked at her. "Are you ok?" He asked breathlessly. She nodded her head yes. "Ohhh, ohhh." She moaned she didn't know what was happening. She assumed it was an orgasm. "Ohhh, Jeff." She moaned giving in. "Oh Nicole." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards he was holding her.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Sore but great."

"Did I hurt you?"

"It's ok." "It's normal to feel sore after the first time." "I read about it." "Was it what you expected?"

"Better." "What about you?"

"I liked it." "I'm so glad we saved ourselves for each other."

"Me to." "Hey wanna tell you something."

"What?" She said looking at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

* * *

 **I was debating on whether or not to put their first time in this chapter. I hope it wasn't to soon from a story telling point of view.**


	10. Chapter 10

The year was now 1998. Nicole was eighteen and Jeff was twenty. They'd been together now for five years. They were still going strong. Early that year Matt and Jeff signed with the WWF. They were a tag team known as The Hardy Boyz. They weren't super popular but on the way up. Nicole was graduating high school today. She was sad that Jeff wasn't going to be able to make it. He was on the road. Nicole was excited to go on the road with him in two weeks. Jessica came home for Nicole's graduation. They were in Nicole room Jessica was doing Nicole's hair. Nicole looked at a picture she had of her and Jeff on the dresser. Jessica could see the sad look on Nicole's face by the reflection of the dresser mirror.

"Aw, does somebody miss Romeo?" Jessica asked.

"Yes." "I haven't seen him in two months." "Not since our anniversary."

"Nicole have you and Jeff, you know?" She said suggestively.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Three years ago."

"Three years ago?"

"Yeah the night Jeff took me to his prom."

"Backseat of his car?"

"No he got us a room."

"How was it?"

"It hurt but it was nice to." "Really romantic." "It's a million times better now though, my god."

"Damn, that good?"

"You have no idea Jess." "We've taught each other well." "He's completely gifted in the bedroom." "Especially with his tongue."

"You let him do that?"

"I know the concept sounds disgusting but once they're down there you don't care anymore, believe me." "Jeff makes sure he does a good job." "Sometimes three times in row."

"I've never tried it."

"You have to." "You won't be sorry."

They were at the graduation ceremony. They were in the S's. Out of the corner of her eye Emily saw Jeff walk in.

"Jessica look." Emily whispered pointing.

"Aw, Romeo came."

There was no where to sit so Jeff stood in the back. After the ceremony was over Nicole found Emily and Jessica.

"Congratulations Nicole." Emily said.

"Thanks mom." They hugged.

"Congratulations." Jessica said. They hugged.

"Congratulations Nic-Nic." Jeff said from behind her.

"Oh my god." She turned around. They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I'd miss your graduation?"

"What about work?"

"I have to catch a plane to Dallas first thing in the morning." She kissed him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm taking everyone out to dinner." "Where do you want to go baby?"

It was two weeks later. Nicole was going on the road with Jeff in two days. He'd been back since yesterday.

Emily had invited Jeff over for dinner. Nicole was upstairs in the bathroom. Emily and Jeff were in the kitchen.

"Emily I know you're not crazy about Nicole not going to college to go on the road with me."

"I'm not but I can't stop her."

"I promise I'll take good care of her."

"I know."

"She'll never go without while she's with me."

"You know Jeff in the five years I've known you you've grown into a fine young man." "You're working at your dream job and I'm proud of you." "Ruby would be proud of you to." "I don't just think of you as Nicole's boyfriend anymore." "You're a member of the family, I think of you like a son." "I love you."

Jeff got up and hugged Emily. "I love you too, mom." "Hey I wanna tell you something but don't tell Nicole, it's a surprise." He started to whisper it to her in case Nicole came back.

The next afternoon Nicole and Jeff went for a drive. They'd been driving for about a half hour.

"Close your eyes Nicole." Jeff said.

"Why?"

"Just do it Nic-Nic."

"Ok." She closed her eyes. "Are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Yeah, when we get there."

They drove for about ten more minutes and stopped. Jeff helped Nicole out of the car and they took a few steps.

"Ok." He said. "Open your eyes."

When Nicole opened her eyes she was standing in front of a pretty nice sized house, surrounded by about ten acres of land. The house was white.

"You bought a house?" She said.

"Yeah." "Come on." He unlocked the door and they went inside.

The living room was very big. The floors were all hardwood. There was a fireplace. The house was fully furnished. They went into the kitchen. It was almost as big as the living room. The counter tops were white granite. There was a pantry.

"There's a bathroom down that hall." Jeff said. They went upstairs. "The bathroom's right there." He said pointing to the third door on the left. "Three guest rooms." "The master bedroom is down here." He said as they walked down to the end of the hall. The master bedroom was the biggest room in the house. It had oak dressers, a chair in the corner of the room and two glass doors that led out to the second story baloney. The bed with a king size.

"Is that a king size bed?"

"Yeah."

"We haven't slept in one of those in a long time." She said smiling.

"I know."

Nicole turned to him and put her arms around his neck. "This place is great Jeff."

"Do you really like it?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "I want you to move in."

"You do?"

"Yeah." "I want this to be our house."

She kissed him. "I'd love to move in."

"Great." "Wanna break-in the bed?" He asked smiling.

"Sure." They kissed.

Afterwards he was holding her. He was staring at her promise ring.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"How good you would look in a different ring one day."

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" She said smiling.

"What do you think I'm talking about?"

"Marriage."

"Yep that's what I mean." "Would you want to someday?"

"Absolutely."

"No rush at all but what about... He rubbed her stomach.

"Kids?"

"Yeah."

"Definitely."

"When the time comes whenever that may be, I know you'll be a great mom." They kissed.

* * *

 **I wish more people liked this story. I think I'm doing a good job.**


	11. Chapter 11

A year had passed Nicole and Jeff were really happy. Matt and Jeff had taken off as a team they were really popular and had even won the WWF Tag Team Championships. Last week Jeff had celebrated his twenty-second birthday. It was September, Labor Day weekend. Matt invited Nicole and Jeff to a barbeque at his house. Since Matt and had to work tomorrow they were celebrating Labor Day a day early. He also lived in Cameron, North Carolina still. He'd been dating a woman for a few months. Her name was Amy (Lita) she worked with the WWF but wasn't on the main roster yet. Nicole and Amy hit it off right away. Nicole and Jeff had just walked through the door of Matt's house. They went into the kitchen. Amy was standing at the counter.

"Where's Matt?" Jeff asked.

"Lighting the grill." Amy said. "Hi Nicole."

"Hi Amy."

"I'll go help him." Jeff said.

They were all outside on the patio eating and talking about WWF stuff.

"You should get in the business to Nic-Nic." Jeff said.

"I couldn't be a wrestler."

"You don't have to wrestle." "You can be a ring announcer."

"I haven't done that in years sweetheart."

"You used to announce professionally?" Amy asked.

"No." "I'm sure Matt's told you about the backyard wrestling matches he, Jeff and his friends used to put on."

"Yeah."

"I used to ring announce those matches." "After one of them is when Jeff asked me out."

"How long have you been together?"

"I know the answer." "Do you know the answer Jeff?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes I do." Jeff said. "Six years."

"You must've started dating young then." Amy said.

"Nicole was thirteen when I asked her out."

"Thirteen?" Amy said shocked. "You're only nineteen?" She asked looking at Nicole.

"Yeah how old did you think I was?" Nicole said.

"Twenty-one."

"Nope."

"Those two crazy kids couldn't keep their hands off of each other." Matt said.

"We still can't." Jeff said.

"When Jeff was sixteen and Nicole was thirteen, I walked into Jeff's room and they were about to have sex." He said looking at Amy.

"No we weren't."

"We weren't." Nicole said.

"All these years and you guys still deny it?" Matt said. "When I walked in they were laying on his bed kissing." He said looking back at Amy. "His hand was right here." He said touching Amy's side. "The only difference was his hand was under her shirt."

"Yeah, it sounds like you guys were about to have sex to me." Amy said.

"We weren't." Jeff said. "It was because of that misunderstanding and Matt's big mouth that Nicole's mom, Emily said I couldn't see her anymore."

"I felt really bad after that happened." Matt said.

"Lucky for us it only lasted two months then Nicole's mom changed her mind."

"Everybody done?" Matt asked. They all said yes. "Anybody wanna play horseshoes?"

"Sure." Amy said. "Me and Nicole against you after Jeff."

"You guys are going down." Nicole said.

Later that night Nicole and Jeff were at home getting ready for bed. While everything was great between Jeff and Nicole he had a secret no one but her knew. A few months ago he'd hurt his knee. It was fine now but he'd became addicted to painkillers. He promised Nicole he could control it. Having never dealt with anyone with addiction problems she believed him. As she walked into the bedroom she saw him put a pill in his mouth and take a drink of water.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Hi."

He went over to her and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

It was the next year, the start of the new millennium. Matt and Jeff were one of the most popular tag teams in the company. Amy had joined the main roster and joined up with them to form Team Xtreme. Nicole and Jeff were still happy. Everything would have been perfect if it wasn't for Jeff's addiction to painkillers. Jeff knew Nicole didn't like it. She was still the only one who knew about it. She thought about telling Matt or Amy a couple of times but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew Jeff trusted her and she didn't want to betray that trust. It was April 16th. Tomorrow was Nicole and Jeff's seventh anniversary. Nicole, Jeff, Matt and Amy were all flying back to North Carolina. They were flying back from a show and had the next three days off. Nicole and Amy were sitting together on the plane.

"Does Jeff have anything special planned for tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." "He won't tell me anything but it's like that every year." "He never tells me anything and does something super romantic." "Did he tell Matt anything?"

"Not that I know of."

"I can't believe it'll be seven years tomorrow since Jeff and I started going out."

"Did you always like him?"

"Well I met him and Matt when I was five." "I didn't start liking him until I was twelve." "That's when I started noticing boys and hanging out at Jeff's house." "We flirted with each other pretty much the whole year when I was twelve." "Back then I never would've thought that one day I wouldn't be able to live without him." "When my mom made us break up when we were kids, it killed us but it made our bond even stronger."

"I think the story of you two is sweet."

When Nicole and Jeff got home it was almost dark. Nicole was taking a bubble bath. Jeff was downstairs. He grabbed the phone and dialed Emily's number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi mom." Jeff said.

"Jeff hi." "How are you and Nicole doing?"

"Great." "I want to talk to you about something." "I've been meaning to do it but I've been really busy." "I have to do it fast before Nicole gets out of the bathtub."

The next morning Nicole was sleeping.

"Nicole." She heard Jeff say. "Nicole." "Nic-Nic." "Wake up baby." "Breakfast."

She opened her eyes and sat up. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah." He said putting a tray on her lap. "All your favorites." "Pancakes, bacon and hash browns."

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Happy anniversary." They kissed.

"Happy anniversary."

He got in bed next to her. "I promise not to take any pills today." "I know it upsets you and I don't want you to be upset today."

"Thank you." "I have a feeling breakfast isn't the only thing you have planned today."

"Not even close."

Later that night Nicole and Jeff went out to dinner. After they left the restaurant once they got close to where they were going Jeff made Nicole close her eyes. The car stopped. They were at the beach.

"Ok." "Open your eyes." Jeff said. She did. "Do you recognize where we are?"

She smiled. "Yes." "You asked me out at this beach."

"Yep."

They got out of the car and went out to the dock. It was lit up by the moonlight.

"Our first kiss was right here." Jeff said.

"I remember.' "It was great." They kissed.

"We've been through a lot together over the years Nic-Nic." "We fell in love with each other, we lost our virginity's to each other." "When I gave you that promise ring on your fourteenth birthday, I always knew I'd give you the real thing one day. He took a little box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Jeff."

He opened the box and a sliver ring was inside with a big square cut diamond in the middle and little diamonds all around it. "I want us to make more memories together." "I never want to be without you." He said. "Nicole, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She looked at the ring. "Now I have two rings you gave me that I love."

They went home and upstairs to the bedroom.

"So what do you wanna do now?" She said smiling.

"Celebrate with my beautiful fiancee." "Come here." They kissed. They slowly undressed each other until they were both in nothing but their underwear. He picked her up and put her on the bed. As he kissed her and laid her down she felt him undo her bra. He took it off of her. She moaned as she felt him squeezing her breasts. He kissed and licked his way down her body. "Jeff, oh my god." She moaned. He took her panties off with his teeth slowly kissing his way up her legs. "I want you so bad." "Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt his tongue slowly moving inside her. "Mmmmm, ohhhh, oh Jeff." Fifteen minutes later he was still at it. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, Jeff, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. He came back up to her mouth. She took off his boxers and rolled him on his back. She got on top of him and slid into him moving slowly. "Nicole." He groaned. "Oh Jeff." She moaned. He sat up and started kissing the middle of her chest. At the same time grabbing her hips to make her go faster. She moaned loudly against his lips as they kissed. He rolled her on her back and slipped inside her moving fast. "God Nicole." He groaned. They kissed. "Does that feel good?" He asked. "Oh my god, amazing, you're incredible, ohhhh." She moaned. "Uhnnn." He groaned. "Jeff, Jeff oh my god, yes." She moaned giving in. "Nicole, oh god baby." He groaned giving in.

She was laying on his chest.

"Well at least I know the sex in our marriage will be fantastic." She said

"We have to call Matt tomorrow and tell him and Amy you said yes."

"They knew?"

"They've known for a month that's when I bought the ring." "I called mom yesterday and told her." "I was gonna wait until your birthday to ask you but I couldn't wait any longer." "I was kind of worried you'd say no."

She looked at him. "I'd never do that Jeff."

"I just thought you'd think it was to soon."

"No." "I would've said yes when we moved in.'

"I just needed to make sure you're mine."

"I've always been yours." "I'll always be your Nic-Nic." They kissed.


	13. Chapter 13

Two months had passed. Nicole and Jeff decided not to make any long term wedding plans just yet. They both knew he'd be busy with work for awhile. Neither of them had a problem with a nice long engagement. They did decide to make decision about small things such as wedding party. Jessica was going to be Nicole's maid of honor and Matt was going to be Jeff's best man. Nicole had invited Amy out to lunch.

"How's your nausea?" Amy asked.

"It still comes and goes."

"It's been like two weeks."

"Yeah I guess we've just been on the road to much." "When Jeff and I go home in two weeks I'm gonna take it real easy and relax." She yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah." "I don't know why." "I fell asleep before nine o'clock last night." "Jeff and I were snuggled on the couch watching a movie and the next thing I know, he's carrying me to bed." "There's a reason why I wanted to have lunch with you today." "You can't be my maid of honor because I had to ask Jessica first."

"Naturally." "She is your sister."

"I do want you to be there with me though." "I haven't asked anybody else this yet." "Will you please be a bridesmaid?"

"Of course I will." "I'm glad you asked me."

"Of course I want you in my wedding." "Don't worry I'll like you pick out your own dress." "It won't be a bridesmaid horror show." She said laughing.

"That's good to know."

They're food came. Nicole got a double cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate milkshake. She ate it all.

"Wow someone was hungry." Amy said.

"I think it's because I haven't been able to keep anything down."

After lunch Nicole went back to the hotel. She'd just walked through the door.

"Jeff honey, are you here?" She called.

"I'm getting dressed Nic-Nic." He said from the bedroom. "I just got out of the shower." She went into the bedroom. "How was lunch?" He asked as he slipped his shirt over his head.

"Good."

"Did she say yes?"

"Yeah."

"I knew she would." He went over to his bag, took a pill out and swallowed it. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." "I've got it under control baby."

"Do you?"

"Yes." She walked out of the room.

The next day they flew to Austin, Texas. It was late afternoon was Jeff got back from an autograph signing.

"I'm back." He said. Nicole came out of the bathroom smiling. She went up to Jeff wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back just as passionately. It was slow. "Wow." "What was that for?"

"I love you so much." "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"You're gonna be a daddy."

"What?" He said shocked and excited.

"I'm pregnant." She said happily.

"No." He said still in shock.

"Yeah." He hugged her.

"When did you find out?"

"I took the third pregnancy test about five minutes ago."

He started to laugh happily. "I'm gonna be a daddy." "This is so great." "I love you Nicole."

"I love you too Jeff." They kissed.

"We're gonna have a baby." "You know what Nic-Nic?"

"What?"

He went into the bedroom and got his pills. "Come on." He said going back out and heading to the bathroom. They went into the bathroom. He dumped his pills in the toilet and flushed it. "No more." He said turning to her. "From now on I'm gonna be clean I promise." "I'll be a good father and that means no drugs."

"If it's a girl, I want to name her Ruby."

"Really?" He said smiling.

"Yeah." He kissed her.

"Can we tell Matt, Amy and my dad?"

"Yeah but I want hold off on telling mom and Jessica until we go home." "Jessica's supposed to be in town of a few days while we're home." "I want to tell them at a big family dinner."

"Ok."

"Plus it'll give me time to make an appointment with the doctor to confirm."

"Can we go tell Matt now?"

"Yeah."

They went down to Matt's room. Jeff knocked on the door. Matt answered.

"Hey Matt." Jeff said. "You busy?"

"No."

"Can we come in?"

"Yeah."

Amy was sitting on the couch.

"Good." "You're here to." Jeff said. "Can I tell them?" He asked looking at Nicole.

"Yeah." She said.

"Guys, Nicole's pregnant, we're having a baby."

"You're having a baby?" Matt said shocked.

"That's right, uncle Matt." Matt and Jeff hugged.

"That's awesome." "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Amy stood up. She and Nicole hugged. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you." Amy said.

"Thanks." "I can't believe I'm gonna be a mom."

"You'll be a great mom." She hugged Jeff. "Congratulations Jeff."

"Thanks Amy." Jeff said.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks had passed. Nicole and Jeff were as happier then they'd ever been. Jeff had stayed true to his word and quit taking the pills. Today was their first doctor's appointment for the baby. Tonight they were inviting Emily and Jessica over for dinner to tell them about the baby. Nicole was making homemade lasagna for dinner. Nicole and Jeff both woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off. Jeff turned it off. He and Nicole looked at each other.

"Good morning my beautiful Nic-Nic." Jeff said.

"Good morning." They kissed.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little nauseous but ok."

"How are you?" He said going down and putting his head on her stomach. "It's daddy." "Today's a big day." "We get to find out more about you." "I think we get to find out when you're coming to us." "Me and mommy wish it was now." "Tonight we're telling aunt Jessica and grandma Emily about you." "Mommy and I are so excited to meet you." "We love you so much." He looked at Nicole. "Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah."

Nicole and Jeff were at the doctor in an exam room. Nicole was hooked up to the machine.

"Everything looks fine." The doctor said. "You're about eight weeks along."

"When can we find out what we're having?" Jeff asked.

"If you do a 3D ultrasound sixteen weeks." "If you do a regular ultrasound twenty weeks."

"I want a 3D ultrasound." Nicole said.

"Me to." Jeff said.

"Is it safe to have sex while I'm pregnant?" Nicole asked.

"Absolutely." The doctor said. "Your due date is January 8th but it's very common for first time mothers to be overdue."

Later that night Nicole was getting everything ready for dinner. The doorbell rang. Jeff answered it. It was Emily and Jessica.

"Hey you two." Jeff said. "Come on in." They went in. "Hi mom."

"Hi." She said. They hugged. "How are you?"

"I'm great." "Jessica." They hugged.

"Hi Jeff." Jessica said. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah." "How do you like living in Portland?"

"I love it." "Where's my sister?"

"In the kitchen."

They were all sitting down to dinner.

"This is delicious." Emily said.

"Thanks mom." Nicole said. "Do you think we should tell them now?" She said looking at Jeff.

"Yeah." Jeff said.

"Tell us what?" Jessica asked. "Did you guys set a date for the wedding?"

"No." Nicole said. "Mom, Jess, we're gonna have a baby."

"What?" "You're pregnant?" Jessica said shocked.

"Yeah." "I found out two weeks ago." Jessica got up and hugged Nicole.

"My little sister's gonna have a baby." "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Jessica hugged Jeff.

"I'm gonna be a grandma?" Emily said.

"Yeah." Emily started to cry tears of joy.

"Aw mom." Jeff said. He got up and hugged her.

"I'm gonna have a grandbaby." She said happily. "I'm so happy for both of you." She got up and hugged Nicole. "My baby's having a baby." "I love you."

"I love you too mom." Nicole said.

"Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"Yeah." "I had my first appointment today."

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks."

"When are you due?" Jessica asked.

"January 8th, so we can't celebrate my 21st like we wanted to."

"I'll still come see you, we just can't drink."

"Mom if it's a girl we're gonna name her Ruby Emily." Nicole said.

"Yep that way she's named after both grandmas." Jeff said.

"I love that name." Emily said.

After Emily and Jessica left Nicole and Jeff were sitting on the couch. Nicole was sitting in front of him. Her back was sore as a side effect from the pregnancy, so he was giving her a back rub.

"That was so cute how mom reacted when we told her." Jeff said.

"I know." "I think she always thought Jessica would be the first to get pregnant."

"Nic-Nic, what about your dad?"

"We haven't talked about what to name the baby if it's a boy."

"Nicole you can't avoid this topic forever."

"I don't want to talk about my dad."

"You never have before." "Don't you think he'd like to know about the baby?"

"The bastard abandoned us ok?" "I haven't seen Nathan since I was five and I haven't talked to him since I was sixteen." "He lives in New York City." "He doesn't deserve to know about the baby." "Can we please talk about something else?"

"What were you saying about the baby before?"

"We haven't talked about what to name it if it's a boy."

"That's a tough one."

"Not really." "I already have a name picked out."

"What?"

"Jeffery Nero Hardy Jr."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "If it's a boy he should be named after his wonderful father." They kissed.


	15. Chapter 15

Two months had passed. In a few days Nicole and Jeff were finding out the sex of the baby. Nicole had a little baby bump. It was two weeks before Jeff's twenty-third birthday. They were on the road. Nicole was in the hotel room. She was looking at her baby bump in the bathroom mirror. She loved seeing it. She still couldn't believe there was a life growing inside her. The front door opened

"I'm back." Jeff said.

Nicole came out of the bathroom. "Hi."

"Hi." "Morning sickness?"

"No." "I was just looking at my baby bump."

He went up to her. "It looks great."

"How was your autograph signing?"

"Good." "I couldn't wait to get back to you and the baby though." They kissed. "Hey you." He said kneeling down by her stomach. "How are you?" He kissed her stomach. "You know, daddy's birthday is in two weeks but as far as I'm concerned, I'm getting my birthday present early on the day we find out what you are."

Two days later Nicole and Jeff were at home. Jeff had the next three days off. They were finding out the sex of the baby tomorrow. For the last two months Nicole and Jeff had been working on the nursery. They were almost done, all except for the crib. They knew they had lots of time before the baby came but they were to excited to wait. Emily invited Nicole over. They were sitting in the living room.

"You look absolutely fabulous." Emily said.

"I feel fabulous." "I'm so happy."

"Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yeah." "I can't wait to find out what we're having." "Neither can Jeff." "He says finding out what the baby is is gonna be his early birthday present."

"I can already tell he's gonna be a great father."

"He already is." "He talks to the baby every day." "He plays the guitar for it."

"I made something for the baby."

"You did?"

"Yeah let me go get it." Emily got up and came back a few seconds later with something that was wrapped and handed it to Nicole. "I hope you like it." Nicole opened it. There were two knitted blankets inside. One was pink and one was blue. The pink one had the name "Ruby" knitted in it and the blue one had the name "Jeffery" knitted in it.

"Aw, when did you make these?"

"I started them right after you told me you were pregnant." "Do you like them?"

"I love them." "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." They hugged.

Nicole had just gotten home from Emily's. Jeff was sitting on the couch playing the guitar. Nicole sat down next to him. He stopped playing.

"How was your visit with mom?" Jeff asked.

"Good." "I gotta show you what she made." She took the blankets out of her purse and showed them to Jeff.

"Aw." "Those are so cute." Jeff said. "She made those?"

"Yeah."

"I love those." "They're better then anything we could possibly buy."

"I know."

They next day they were at the doctor. Nicole was hooked up to the machine.

"Congratulations Nicole." The doctor said. "You and Jeff will be the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl."

"A girl?" Nicole said happily.

"Yes." "Jeff said happily. "This is fantastic." "My little Ruby."

When Nicole and Jeff got home they decided to put the crib together. The nursery was painted white. There was a rocking chair, bottle warmer and a changing table. The crib they were putting together was oak. It took them longer then expected, about two and a half hours.

"There we're finally done." Jeff said.

"Could that instruction booklet be any more confusing?"

"I know." He knelt down by her stomach. "There you go Ruby." "Your room's all done." "Now all we need is you." He stood up.

Nicole started to clean up the room. There was styrofoam packing material all over from the crib parts. Her back was to Jeff. She felt him start to kiss the back of her neck. "What are you doing honey?" She said smiling.

"I want you Nic-Nic."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're so beautiful." "So damn beautiful." He said as his kisses moved to the side of her neck.

"Sweetheart I have to clean this up, mmmm."

"Do it later." He took off her shirt and picked her up like you would a bride. She laughed. They kissed. He carried her into the bedroom. As he did he kissed her neck.

"Oh Jeff." She moaned.

He put her on the bed and got on top of her. She took off his shirt. "I love you Nicole." He said looking down at her.

"I love you too Jeff, so much." They kissed.


	16. Chapter 16

Three weeks later Nicole and Jeff were back on the road. They were in St. Paul, Minnesota. Jeff didn't have anything to do until the next day so he and Nicole were just relaxing in the hotel room. She was laying on the couch. He was sitting on the other end rubbing her feet they were sore and swollen from the pregnancy.

"Thank you so much honey." She said.

"No problem Nic-Nic." "I want you two to be comfortable."

"I can't believe next week starts my fifth month." "It seems just I just found out yesterday."

"I know." "It's crazy."

"Oh." She said smiling.

"What?"

"She's kicking." "Come here." He went up to her. She took his hand and put it on her stomach over top of hers.

"Wow." Jeff said smiling.

"I know."

"Are you practicing Swanton's in mommy's tummy Ruby?" "Are you gonna fly like daddy does?"

"If that time ever comes Ruby you'll be scaring the hell out of me, just like your daddy does."

"Well that's why I'm your sexy Evel Knievel, right baby?" He said looking at Nicole.

"Yeah."

The next day Jeff was getting ready to leave.

"I'll see you tonight." Nicole said.

"Ok." "Have fun shopping for Ruby?"

"I will." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that afternoon Nicole was out shopping when she felt something warm running down her leg. She looked down and saw a bloodstain.

"No." She said. She went up to the front of the store. "Please help me." She said to the woman behind the register. "I'm pregnant and I'm bleeding." "Call 911 please."

The ambulance came and rushed Nicole to the hospital. Jeff received an emergency phone call at the place where he was doing his autograph signing with Matt and Amy. He rushed to the hospital as quick as he could. They were able to stop the bleeding. Nicole and Jeff were waiting to hear from the doctor. The doctor came in.

"This must be your fiancée." The doctor said.

"Yes he is." Nicole said.

"It's good you're here." "Support is needed at a time like this."

"Everything's ok though, right?"

"I'm afraid not, I'm sorry." "Unfortunately you did suffer a miscarriage."

"A miscarriage?" She said in disbelief. "No."

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

"Yes." The doctor said. "I'm very sorry."

"No." Nicole said starting to cry a little. "I felt her moving just yesterday." She looked at Jeff. "We felt her." "There has to be a mistake."

"There's no mistake."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." "Sometimes these things just happen and we don't know why." "I'll give you two some privacy." She left.

Nicole put her hands to her face and started sobbing. "No!" She said through her tears. "No." She felt Jeff's arm wrap around her. "Jeff."

"I know baby." "I know." He was crying to.

"No, not my baby girl." "Not my little girl, no."


	17. Chapter 17

It was 2003. Nicole was twenty-three and Jeff was twenty-five. It had been three years since Nicole and Jeff had lost the baby. After they'd lost the baby everything just kind of stopped. Nicole and Jeff were still engaged but their relationship wasn't what used to be. They'd moved out of their house and into another in Cameron, North Carolina after losing the baby. They'd hoped the move would make things better but it didn't. The last three years had been a rocky and tumultuous time for them. They had had happy times in the last three years but they were out weighted by the bad. Their main problem was Jeff had gone back to the painkillers. It was worse now then it had ever been. Nicole and Jeff would often fight about it. Jeff's addiction wasn't hidden anymore. The WWE as it was now called, knew about Jeff's addiction and wanted him to go to rehab. He said no. Nicole would get so scared when he would wrestle high. He was on the verge on being fired. Last week was Nicole and Jeff's tenth anniversary. Instead of celebrating they were fighting once again. Jeff was now working solo. Nicole was backstage at the arena. She'd just came back to Jeff's locker room from getting something to drink. When she opened she saw Jeff snorting painkillers he crush up off a mirror. He had a match in ten minutes.

"Hey." He said like it was no big deal.

"Hey." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, don't you start." "I'm not in the mood."

"The only thing I said was hey."

"Then what's with the "Jeff's about to make me cry" look?"

"Excuse me for being worried about you."

"Worried about what?"

"What?" "Oh gee Jeff, I have no idea." She said sarcastically. "Perform high flying stunts while you're high!" She yelled.

"Don't fucking yell at me." "God you're such a- He stopped and left. Nicole started to cry.

Jeff lost his match that night. The whole way back to the hotel Nicole didn't talk to him. They'd just gotten back to the hotel room.

"So you're not gonna talk to me for the rest of the night or what?" Jeff asked. "Nicole?" "My Nic-Nic."

Her back was to him. She turned to face him. "Jeff, I want you to go to rehab."

"No."

"Jeff if you lose your job what are we gonna do for money?"

"I can find a smaller promotion to work for." "I'll make less money but we'll still be ok."

"Do you think any promotion will hire someone with a substance abuse problem?"

"I won't tell them."

"Jeff this is serious." "I can't support us." "I've never had a job." "You need to go to rehab and get clean."

"I don't have a problem."

"You're the only one who thinks so."

"God Nicole, shut the fuck up!" He yelled. They fought a lot but he'd never talked to her like that before. She left and went outside.

Nicole took out her cell phone and dialed Jessica's number. Jessica was the only one in the family who knew the full extent of Nicole and Jeff's problems. Emily knew some but not to the degree Jessica did.

"Hello?" Jessica said.

"Jess." She said tearfully.

"Again?"

"Yeah." "Jess, I think I need to leave him."

"Yes." "That's what I've been telling you." "Come out to Portland and stay with me and Xander until you get on your feet."

"It's not that simple." She said sniffling. "I've been with Jeff for ten years." "If I'm not Jeff's Nic-Nic, who am I?" "Who am I Jess?"


	18. Chapter 18

A week later Nicole was still contemplating leaving Jeff. They were in Topeka, Kansas. She hadn't seen Amy in a long time because Amy was out with a neck injury. It was a nice day so they decided to meet at a park. They were walking around.

"So when do you think you'll be getting back in the ring?" Nicole asked.

"Still about five or six months but I'm still hoping for sooner."

"Well you look great."

"Thanks." "Is Jeff still on the pills?"

"Yeah."

"How are you two doing?"

"I wish I could say good." "I wish I could say great, but I can't."

"Is it still tense between you two?"

"I'm trying Amy." "For three years I've been trying to stick it out, praying that things between me and Jeff will get better." "I think I'm gonna leave him."

"Really?" She said surprised.

"Yeah." "The thought of it scares the shit out of me." "I don't know anything but Jeff." "I've been with him for ten years." "I've never even slept with anyone else but him."

"Do you still love him?"

Yeah."

"Do you still want to be in the relationship?"

"No, if things changed absolutely but with things the way they are, no."

"Would you have somewhere to go if you do leave?"

"Yeah my sister has been trying to convince me to come live with her and her husband."

"Where do they live?"

"Portland, Oregon."

"I think you should do it." "You're obviously not happy."

"I don't know if I can Amy." "I don't know if I can." She started to cry. Amy hugged her.

"It's ok Nicole."

Two days later Nicole and Jeff were at home. Jeff was high as usual. Nicole had just finished packing her bags. She picked them up and went downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked when he saw her bags.

"Last chance Jeff." "Will you go to rehab?"

"No."

"Bye."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving you."

He laughed. "No you're not."

"You think I'm joking?" She walked up to him took her engagement ring off and put it in his hand. "I don't want to to do this, I love you with all my heart, but I can't do this anymore Jeff." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you going to mom's for the night to teach me a lesson?" He said smiling still thinking she wasn't serious.

"No I'm moving to Portland." "I'm gonna stay with Jessica and Xander until I get a job."

"Sure you are."

"I'm not lying Jeff." She went back over to her bags. She picked them up.

"Yes you are." "You won't leave me." "I know you won't and you know you won't."

"Bye Jeff." She started going for the door.

"I almost believe you."

"You should because I'm leaving."

"No you're not, you're my Nic-Nic."

She stopped and looked at him. "I can't be your Nic-Nic anymore." "I have to find out who I am, without you." She started walking towards the door and opened it.

"See you tomorrow Nic-Nic."

She looked back at him. "No, you won't." She walked out the door.

Nicole put her bags in the car and got in. She cried as she started the car and drove off but she knew it was for the best.

* * *

 **The next chapter takes place in present day. You might want to go back and read the first paragraph of chapter one, just to refresh your memory.**


	19. Chapter 19

It was the first time Nicole had seen Jeff since the day she decided to leave. It'd been fourteen years. Matt was with him. After the plane took off Nicole and the other flight attendant Wendy, were in the back of the cabin of the plane getting the drink carts. Nicole and Wendy were best friends. They started their jobs at the same time.

"What is it?" Wendy asked knowing Nicole had something on her mind from the look on her face.

"The guy sitting in C-17, that's Jeff."

"The Jeff that you were with for ten years?"

"Yeah."

"How do know?"

"I saw him and his brother boarding."

"You wanna take that row of seats?"

"Yeah."

Nicole was pushing the drink cart. She was coming up to Matt and Jeff's seats. Matt was in the aisle seat.

"Well, well, well." Nicole said when she got to their seats. "If it isn't High Voltage and Wolverine." They both looked up from their magazines when she said that. "Hi you guys." She said smiling.

"Hey Nicole." Matt said.

"Hey Matt."

"Hi Nicole." Jeff said.

"Hi Jeff." "Drinks?"

"I'll have a water."

"Me to." Matt said. She gave them their waters.

"I'd love to stay and chat but duty calls."

About an hour later Jeff had just got done using the bathroom. It was right by where the flight attendants got things for the passengers. The curtain was open Nicole was alone. Jeff stepped back there.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "You're not supposed to be back here."

"So I guess a quick hug is out of the question then?"

"Come here." They hugged.

"You look great."

"Thanks so do you." "It's been a long time."

"Fourteen years."

"Yeah."

"Nicole I know this really isn't the place but in case I don't get another chance, I'm so sorry." "You had every right to leave and I hope if you're with someone now, they treat you right, like you deserved from me."

Wendy came to the back. Jeff left.

"Is that him?" Wendy whispered.

"Yeah."

"Damn, you were right he is cute."

"I told you."

All throughout the flight Nicole couldn't stop thinking about her and Jeff. All the good times they had as kids, all the good times they had when they got older.

" _Damn it Nicole, stop." She thought. "That's all in the past."_

Once they landed and everyone was off the plane Nicole got in a cab to go to the hotel. Once the cab was driving she turned her cell phone back on and saw they she had a text message. It read.

Hi baby, I miss you. About to take off. I love you. – Chase

It was a text from her fiancée who'd she been with for four years.


	20. Chapter 20

Nicole checked into her hotel room and took a shower. She was getting ready to go visit Emily who now lived in Florida. She was walking through the lobby when Jeff came up to her.

"I guess you're staying here to, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, small world."

"What are you doing right now?"

"I'm going to visit my mom."

"Doesn't she live in North Carolina?"

"Not anymore." "When she got married she and her husband moved here." "He grew up here, most of his family is here."

"She got married?"

"Yeah it's been eight years now." "Frank's great." "He has three girls of his own but he doesn't treat us any differently."

"Where did they meet?"

"One of those online sites for older people."

"That's so great for mo- Emily." "Sorry." "Habit."

"Well I gotta go get a cab." She turned to leave.

"Hey."

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"If you don't want to take a cab, I can take you."

"Ok." "I'm sure mom will love to see you and you'll get to meet Frank."

They drove for about twenty minutes to Emily and Frank's house. They went inside.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"We're in the kitchen." Emily said.

They started to walk towards the kitchen. "Mom, you'll never believe who I ran into today.

"Who?"

"Me." Jeff said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my god." Emily said shocked. "Come here Jeff."

"Hi Emily." They hugged. "You look just as young as the last time I saw you."

"Jeff I want you to meet somebody." "This is my husband, Frank." "Frank this is Nicole's friend Jeff."

"It's nice to meet you sir."

"It's nice to meet you to." Frank said.

For the next two hours they sat around telling Frank old stories. Emily went into the living room for a minute and came back.

"I was cleaning out the attic the other day and look what I found." Emily said. She put the picture of Nicole and Jeff on the table from when they went to his prom.

"Whoa, who are those kids?" Jeff said smiling at Nicole.

"I don't know." Nicole said. "Look at how young and naïve they are." "That feels like a lifetime ago."

"Yeah."

Nicole and Jeff went back to the hotel. They were in the elevator.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing."

"Wanna go to dinner tonight around seven, just as friends, to catch up?"

"Sure."

"Ok." "The show's over at six."

"The show?"

"The house show."

"You still wrestle?"

"Yeah."

"For the WWE?"

"Yeah." "Matt and I just went back five months ago."

The elevator dinged for Nicole's floor. "See you at seven."

"Ok." Nicole got off the elevator.

It was around six. Nicole was in her hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Tinkerbell." Chase said.

"Hi honey."

"What's up?"

"Well, I ran into someone who I haven't seen in a really long time."

"Who?"

"Remember I told you about my ex, Jeff?"

"Yeah."

"He and his brother were on my flight today." "They're staying at this hotel." "Jeff and I got to talking, he's taking me out to dinner tonight, to catch up."

"Was it awkward seeing him again?"

"No but it was surprising." "I mean I haven't seen him since the day I left."

"Just make sure he keeps his hands to himself." He said jokingly. He wasn't the jealous type.

"Don't worry." "I'll make sure he knows I'm spoken for."

"I have to go." "I have to prep the crew on our return flight plan."

"Ok."

"I love you Tinkerbell."

"I love you too."

Jeff picked Nicole up an hour later. She didn't get to dressed up but she wanted to look presentable. They went to a restaurant. They were eating.

"So you work for the WWE again huh?" She said.

"Yeah it was a long journey back to there." He explained going back and leaving again, being arrested and the whole thing with Sting. "I'm so glad it happened in a way though." "Not even another girl leaving me stopped me but when that happened with Sting, that was my eye-opener." "I checked myself into a treatment program and I've been clean for six years."

"That's so great."

"So I take it you don't watch wrestling anymore?"

"Nope." "I haven't since we broke up."

"Why?"

"I thought at the time after we broke up that if I saw you on TV, I'd crack and go running back to you." "I didn't wanna do that." "It killed me when I left you Jeff." "Not just because I loved you but because without you, I had no idea who I was." "I had no identity." "Since I was thirteen it was always me and you, me and you, me and you." "So when it was just me, I was completely lost." "I spent a year in a deep depression as I tried to find myself." "Lucky for me I did." "One day I was looking online for a job and I saw an opening for a flight attendant." "So I applied and I got it."

"How are Jessica and Xander?"

"Great." "Their little girls are getting so big."

"You're an aunt?"

"Yep." Camille's twelve and Kayleigh is ten." "I love them so much."

"Did you ever have any?"

"No."

"You?"

"No."

"Yeah that ship has sailed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm thirty-seven Jeff, it's to late." "My good childbearing years have passed me by."

"Hey, at least you're not forty yet like me."

"It's crazy how fast time goes isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"At least I'll have someone special to pass the time with."

"Boyfriend?"

"No, I'm actually engaged."

"Congratulations." "When's the big day?"

"Next fall." "We've been engaged for two months." "With both of our schedules so busy, we had to make sure we have enough time to plan it."

"What does he do?"

"He's a pilot." She took out her cell phone and showed him a picture of them. He was Nicole's age, very tall and muscular. With short light brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Jesus, how tall is that guy?"

"6'8."

"You look like a dwarf standing next to him."

"That's why he calls me Tinkerbell."

"What's his name?"

"Chase." "Chase Porter."

"No engagement ring?" He asked noticing she wasn't wearing one.

"I have one." "I just don't like to wear it when I travel." I have to go through the security checkpoints at the airport just like everyone else and it could easily get lost or stolen."

"Do you still live in Portland?"

"No." "Chase and I live in San Diego, California."

"Does he know about me?"

"All except that you're famous." "He doesn't know what professional wrestling is."

"So he knows nothing of your ring announcing talents?"

"Nope."

They went back to the hotel. Jeff walked Nicole back to her room. They were standing outside her door.

"I had fun tonight." Nicole said.

"Me to."

"It was so great to see you."

"It was great to see you to." They hugged. "I never meant to hurt you Nicole."

"I know that."

"It doesn't matter to me how old you are, to me you'll always be the beautiful thirteen year old, who was my first love."

"No fair Jeff, you're gonna make me cry." Jeff's cell phone started to ring. "I'll see you around." "Bye."

"Bye." She went inside. He answered his phone. "Hello?" "Hey Matt."


	21. Chapter 21

A month had passed. Nicole and Jeff would talk just about every day. Even if it were as simple as saying hi through texting or on Twitter. Nicole was excited she and Chase finally had two days off together and that rarely ever happened. Nicole was driving home in her sliver MINI Convertible. It has a birthday present from Chase last year. It was late afternoon. She pulled up to her 3,262 sqft. home and opened the garage with the garage door opener. When she pulled in she saw Chase's car. She went into the house. It was huge. It had all marble floors, five bedrooms, four bathrooms, an ocean and city view.

"Chase?" Nicole said. She went into the kitchen. On the counter was a bouquet of red roses. Nicole went up to them. When she did she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Hi."

"Hi." "Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome. She turned to face him. "There's that beautiful face." They kissed. She had to stand on her tippy toes to do it.

"Good thing I'm wearing heels at the wedding." "Kissing like that would look so funny at the altar."

"Yeah." "Plus I can't do this at the altar." He picked her up off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. They kissed. He started to walk.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to bed Tinkerbell." "It hasn't seen both of us at the same time in awhile." He kissed her.

Afterwards Chase was downstairs making dinner while Nicole took a shower. She'd just gotten out. As she turned around she saw her tattoo on her back in the bathroom mirror. It said Ruby Emily Hardy in cursive writing. Right underneath that was the date 1-8-01. The day Ruby was supposed to be born. Nicole went downstairs into the kitchen where Chase was.

"You got some mail today Nicole." Chase said. "It's in the living room on the coffee table." "It's post marked North Carolina."

She went and got the envelope. She opened it on her way back to the kitchen. "It's an invitation to my twenty year high school reunion."

"When is it?"

"April 17th." She said with it not even occurring to her what that day once was.

"I'll try to come with you but you know how soon they can call me in for a flight."

After dinner they were sitting in the living room.

"I wanna invite Jeff to our engagement party next month." Chase said.

"My ex?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Since you two are friendly again, I want to meet him." "He was a big part of your life and I want to introduce myself."

"I'll ask him but I don't know if he can make it."

"How come?"

"He's on the road a lot." "There's one thing I've never told you about him." "He's famous."

"Famous, like an actor?"

"No." "What's today?"

"Monday."

Nicole looked at the clock on the wall. It read 9:20. "Here I'll show you." She picked up the remote and turned on the USA Network. Just as she did Matt and Jeff's music started. "Perfect timing." Matt and Jeff came out. "That's Jeff on the left and his brother Matt on the right."

"What the hell is this?"

"Professional wrestling." "Jeff's a professional wrestler." "They perform stunts and put on matches." "Jeff's crazy when it comes to it."

"What do you mean crazy?"

"Just watch." They watched the whole match. Matt and Jeff won. "Yep he's just as crazy as I remember, Evel Knievel as I used to call him."

"You're right he's nuts." "It's hard to believe you were ever attracted to someone like that."

"Why, because of how he looks?"

"Kind of."

He didn't always look like that." "There's a lot more to him then long hair and tattoos." "He's just a cool person in general, he's an artist."

"An artist?"

"Yeah." "He loves painting."

A week later Nicole was sitting at home. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Jeff said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Are you home?"

"Yeah." "I have today and tomorrow off.

"We're in San Diego for Raw tonight." "I have two front row tickets and backstage passes waiting for you and Chase at the box office."

"Well I can come but Chase is working."

"Alright.

Later that night Matt and Jeff were in their locker room. Jeff was smiling.

"Someone seems happy tonight." Matt said.

"Do I?"

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Nicole's coming tonight, would it?"

"No."

"Liar."

"I told you she's engaged." "Nic-Nic and I are just friends now."

"Nic-Nic huh?" Matt said smiling.

"What?"

"You just called Nicole, Nic-Nic." "Wasn't that you're special pet name for her when you were going out." "Your Nic-Nic?"

"Yeah but I didn't call her that."

"Did to."

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jeff said. Nicole walked in. "Hey."

"Hi." Nicole said. They hugged. "Hi Matt."

"Hi." Matt said. "Jeff told me about your engagement." "Congratulations."

"Thanks." "Speaking of which." She said looking at Jeff. "Here's an invitation to my engagement party next month." She said taking it out of her purse and handing it to him.

"I'll check my schedule and get back to you."

"So, where's Amy at?"

"She retired in 2006 due to multiple complications from injuries." "I still see her around from time to time." Matt said.

"You guys broke up?"

"Yeah."

"Where can I get a drink?" "I'm thirsty."

"I'll show you." Jeff said.

They went to catering. Triple H had just hung up his phone as he came up to the catering table to make a coffee.

"Great." He said. "Just great."

"What's the problem Paul?" (Triple H) Jeff asked.

"Jojo just called and said she can't make it tonight." "Where am I gonna find a ring announcer on such short notice?"

"I can do it." Nicole said.

"Who are you?"

"That's Nicole, I used to date her." Jeff said.

"Have you ever been a ring announcer?"

"Not professionally but yes."

"Someone will come to prep you." He walked away.

"Looks like I get to dust off my announcing skills." Nicole said looking at Jeff.

"Yeah." "You're gonna go great."

"While we've got a minute, what happened with Amy and Matt?" "I thought they were gonna make it." "I thought they'd get married."

"So did he."

"What happened?"

"Remember Adam?" (Edge)

"Yeah."

"Well…

Nicole only had an hour to remember the names, weights, and hometowns of everyone she'd be announcing that night. It was a good thing for her that it didn't take her long to remember things because there was a lot of new names she'd never heard. Including someone who was apparently was the face of the company now by the name of John Cena.

Nicole was nervous as the show went on but she never messed up. She knew she wouldn't mess up this team that was coming out next. Matt and Jeff's music came on.

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall." Nicole said. "Introducing first at a combined weight of 461 pounds, Matt and Jeff." "The Hardy Boyz."

After the show Nicole and Jeff were in the back.

"That was so much fun." Nicole said.

"I knew you still had it in you."

"That took me back."

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"I would like to but I promised Chase I'd call him as soon as I got home."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

After Matt and Jeff got something to eat they went back to the hotel. They were in the elevator.

"Nicole looked like she was having fun tonight." Matt said.

"Yeah Nic-Nic hasn't lost a step."

"You just did it again."

"Did what?"

"Jeff." He looked at him. "She's not your Nic-Nic anymore."

"I know that."

Jeff was in his room. He sent a text. It read.

Just wanted to make sure you made it home ok. – Jeff

Yep, I'm fine. – Nicole

Good. Goodnight Nicole. – Jeff

Goodnight Jeff. – Nicole


	22. Chapter 22

A month had passed. Nicole and Chase's engagement party was tomorrow. She still didn't know if Jeff was coming. Nicole was working a flight that was flying back to California. She was collecting trash. She stopped at one seat to collect trash and a woman was holding her baby. The baby was smiling and babbling at Nicole.

"Hi there." Nicole said. "Hello." "Aren't you cute." "How old?" Nicole asked looking at the mother.

"She's five months." The woman said.

"She's adorable."

"Thank you."

Nicole continued on collecting trash. She was envious of that woman. One of her biggest regrets in life was not having children. By the time she found someone worth having them with it was to late. She'd thought about telling Chase she wanted to try for a baby but at her age, she didn't know if she would have the energy to take care of one. She was going to be thirty-eight next month after all.

The next evening Nicole was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on herself for the engagement party. She had on a red dress. Chase came into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful." He started kissing the back of her neck.

"Stop that." She said smiling.

"I can't help it."

She turned to face him. "Later, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that.

They were at the engagement party at a big banquet hall. Nicole saw Jeff walk in dressed in a suit. She went over to Chase.

"There's Jeff." She said. Jeff spotted them and went up to them.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Jeff this is Chase." "Chase this is Jeff."

"It's nice to meet you." Chase said. They shook hands. "I've heard a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you to."

"I've seen your wrestling thing." "I'm surprised every bone in your body isn't broken."

"That's just my style."

"I'm glad you could make it." "So you and Nicole go way back?"

"Yeah I think I was eight when I first met her."

"She's really something isn't she?" He said smiling at her.

"She is."

A half hour later Nicole and Chase were sitting at a table. A slow song was playing. Jeff came up to them and looked at Chase.

"Do you care if I dance with Nicole?" He asked.

"Just have her back by midnight." He said jokingly.

Nicole got up. They went out to the dancefloor and started to dance.

"I'm so glad you came." She said. "So what do you think?"

"He seems really nice."

"He is." "You know, you should find a girlfriend." "Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone here."

"Maybe." "Nicole, the important thing to me is, are you happy?"

"I'm very happy."

"Good."

Fifteen minutes later Jeff could see Nicole and Chase slow dancing. He left.

A week later Nicole was sitting at home. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi, is this Nicole?" The man on the other end of the line.

"Yes."

"Hi this is Paul Levesque."

"Triple H?"

"Yes." "My wife Stephanie and I have a business proposal for you." "Can you fly to Connecticut tomorrow and meet with us at the WWE Headquarters at 10:00 AM?"

"Absolutely."

The next morning the whole plane ride to Connecticut, Nicole wondered what the WWE could possibly want with her. When she got there she was shown to a conference room, where Stephanie and Paul were waiting for her. They greeted her and told her to sit down.

"We'll get right to the point." Stephanie said. "We would like to offer you a job as the new ring announcer of Monday Night Raw."

"Me?" She said shocked.

"Our former ring announcer had to step down due to family issues." Paul said. "I immediately thought of you when the spot became available." "I've shown Stephanie your tape from when you were here last month." "She agrees that you're a natural at this."

"Well, the thing is, I like the job I have." "On the other hand it was fun to ring announce again." "I forgot how much I liked doing it."

"What do you do now?"

"I'm a flight attendant." "I have been for eleven years."

"Well you'd still get to travel all over the world."

"My fiancée comes home tomorrow." "I need to discuss it with him."

"We understand." "You can call us when you've made your decision."

The next evening Nicole was at home. Chase had just gotten there.

"Hi Tinkerbell." He said walking into the living room and going over to her.

"Hi." They kissed. "Chase we need to talk."

"Sure." "About what?"

"I've been offered a job by the WWE."

"The company Jeff works for?"

"Yeah." "Remember how I ring announced last month?"

"Yeah."

"The woman who did it had to quit." "They want me to be her permanent replacement."

"What would your schedule be like?"

"Sort of like it is now." "Maybe a little more busy."

"Do you want the job?"

"I've thought about it a lot." "I wanna take it."

"Then I support you." "Call them and tell them you'll take it."

She kissed him. "I'm going to." "Right now."


	23. Chapter 23

Three days later Nicole was on a plane to Boston to start her first day on the job. She didn't tell Jeff she'd taken the job. She knew he'd be surprised to see her. Once the plane landed Nicole checked into her hotel. After she put her stuff away she went to Jeff's room and knocked on the door. He answered it and had a really surprised look on his face when he did.

"Nicole." He said surprised. "What are you doing here?" "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine." "I'm your new co-worker."

"Wait." "You're the new ring announcer?"

"Yep."

"Congratulations." "I always knew you were born to announce professionally."

"It was a difficult decision to quit my flight attendant job but I really wanted to give this a shot."

"I know you'll be great at it."

"Well I just wanted to come say hi." "I have to go call Chase."

"Ok." "See you later."

"Bye."

Later that night Nicole was at the arena walking around before the show. It was very much the same but at the same time different. Almost everyone she knew was gone. All of women she'd known back then had either quit or retired. She was in catering getting something to eat. Mickie James came up to the table and started making a coffee.

"Hi." Mickie said.

"Hi."

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah." "I'm the new ring announcer." "My name's Nicole."

"I'm Mickie." They shook hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to."

"Do you like it here so far?"

"Well, years ago I dated someone who worked here." "So I'm kind of used to it." "I miss my friends though." "A couple still work here but my female friends are gone."

"Who were they?"

"Amy Dumas, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson."

"I know Amy and Trish." "When I debuted in 2005 my first feud was with Trish." "I played a crazy, obsessed stalker fan." "I won my first Women's Championship from her." "Amy had her retirement match with me in 2006." "I beat her for the Women's Championship." "Where are you from?"

"Originally Cameron, North Carolina but my fiancee and I live in San Diego, California."

"You're getting married?""

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Four years."

"What's his name?"

"Chase."

"Is he a wrestler?"

"No." "He's an airline pilot." "I used to be a flight attendant." "That's how I met him."

"I have to go but maybe we can hang out sometime."

"I'd like that."

Nicole had so much fun her first night on the job. She was glad she took it. As she was walking through the parking lot to get to her car, she got a text. She stopped to read it. It read.

Wanna hang out? - Jeff

Sure. - Nicole

Meet me at my room. - Jeff

Nicole went back to the hotel and knocked on Jeff's door. He answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in.

They sat on the couch.

"You did great tonight." Jeff said.

"Thanks." "It was awesome." "It makes me feel young again."

"You're not old Nicole."

"I'm gonna be thirty-eight next month."

"So?" "Look at yourself." "You're still a knockout."

"Says my biased ex-boyfriend." She said smiling.

"Maybe I am a little biased, so shoot me." ""Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

The movie just ended. Nicole noticed Jeff's guitar in the corner of the room.

"Still play guitar huh?" She asked.

"Yeah I formed my own band back in 2003." "A few months after you left."

"Good for you." "Still play the guitar to relax?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder if I can remember anything you taught me." "Every time you tried to give me a lesson, you had trouble keeping your hands to yourself." She said smiling.

"You liked it from what I remember." He said smirking.

"Well the sex was always great."

"Yeah." "It should've been." "We taught each other quite a lot."

"We did." She said laughing.

"I remember many a romantic night spent in our spot when we were kids."

"Me to."

"After you left and I realized you weren't coming back, I used to go to our spot and just sit there." "Hoping you would change your mind and come back." "I'm an idiot." Nicole's cell phone started to ring.

"I have to take this." "It's Chase." "Bye."

"Bye." She left.


	24. Chapter 24

Nicole loved her new job. She was making friends and she and Mickie were quickly getting close. She was hanging out in Mickie's room.

"You said you used to date some who worked here right?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah." "We were engaged."

"What happened?"

"Well I think things would've been different if we hadn't lost the baby."

"You had a miscarriage?"

"Yeah." "I was twenty."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." "I found out I was pregnant with a little girl three weeks before it happened." "We'd felt her kicking the day before." She started to cry a little.

"You don't have to talk about it."

"It's ok." "After we lost the baby our relationship was never the same." "Before I'd gotten pregnant he'd developed an addiction to painkillers." "When I told him I was pregnant he promised to quit and he did." "Until I lost the baby then he started again, worse this time." "I stayed for three more years." "Finally I couldn't take it anymore." "I made one of the most difficult decisions of my life and I left him." She wiped her eyes. "It's been seventeen years since I lost her." "I'm still not completely over it as you can tell." "I know I should be."

"No." "Whether she was born or not she was still your little girl."

"She's the reason I have this tattoo." She turned around and lifted up her shirt to show Mickie her tattoo.

"Aw." "Was that the date she was supposed to be born?"

"Yeah." She said turning back around.

"Wait a minute, Hardy?" "Were you engaged to a Hardy boy?"

"Yep, Jeff." "We were together ten years."

"How old were you when you left him?"

"Twenty-three." "When we started dating I was thirteen and he was sixteen." "We lost our virginity's to each other." "We were each other's everything and nothing could keep us apart." "We were out of minds in love."

"No wonder it was so hard for you to leave him."

"Yeah." "I went out with a few guys after I broke up with Jeff and gotten my head on straight." "Around the sixth or seventh month mark everything would go to hell." "I'd all but given up on dating when I met Chase." "He asked me out five times before I said yes." "Now four years later here we are, engaged."

"Is it strange for you seeing Jeff after all these years?"

"No." "We're friends now." "We're comfortable with each other." "Just make sure you cherish Donovan." "You're really lucky."

"You want a baby don't you?"

"That would be amazing but it's to late."

"Are you going through early menopause?"

"No." "I'm thirty-seven." "I'll be thirty-eight next month." "The time to have a child has come and gone."

"I'm thirty-eight." "I had Donovan when I was thirty-five." "It's not to late Nicole." "You can still have a baby."

"I want but I'd also be to scared." "I couldn't take losing another child."

The next day they flew to Portland. It was the afternoon. Nicole went to Jeff's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." "Wanna come to Jess's and meet the kids?"

"Sure."

Nicole drove them to Jessica's. They went inside.

"Jess, I'm here." "I brought somebody with me." She said as they walked into the living room.

"Hi Nicole, and Jeff." Jessica said surprised. "That's a sentence I never thought I'd say again." She and Nicole hugged. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi Jeff."

"Hi Jessica." He said. They hugged. "How are you?"

"Good."

"You?"

"Great." "How's Xander?"

"Good he's working."

"Girls get down here." Jessica called. "Aunt Nicole's here." They both came down the stairs and hugged Nicole.

"Hi girls." Nicole said.

"Hi aunt Nicole." Kayleigh said.

"Hi."

"I made the cheerleading squad aunt Nicole." Camille said.

"Good for you."

"You're Jeff Hardy aren't you?" Camille said looking at Jeff.

"Yes." He said.

"I've seen you on that wrestling show."

"You must be, Camille."

"Yeah."

"This is Kayleigh." Nicole said.

"Hi Kayleigh." Jeff said.

"Hi." Kayleigh said.

Jeff and the kids were in the backyard jumping on the trampoline. Nicole and Jessica could see them from the kitchen window.

"Camille's getting so big." Nicole said.

"Very soon Xander and I will have worry about her and boys."

"At her age?"

"I seem to remember when a thirteen year old fell in love with her own personal Romeo." She said smiling at Nicole.

"Yeah." "That's true."

A half hour later Nicole came into the backyard. The girls were still jumping on the trampoline with Jeff.

"Girls, your mom says it's time to start your homework." Nicole said. They got off they trampoline and went inside. Jeff was still jumping.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Jump with me."

"I haven't done that in years."

"We used to love it." "Come on." She got on and started jumping with him. "See it's fun." After a couple minutes they stopped jumping and just laid there laughing. Jeff helped Nicole down off the trampoline. Jessica watched them from the window. She could tell their bond was reforming, way to much.


	25. Chapter 25

Nicole's birthday was tomorrow. She and Chase were celebrating tonight because she had to work tomorrow night. They went to their favorite Italian restaurant, Vaccaro's. They were drinking champagne and eating.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be thirty-eight tomorrow." Nicole said.

"You'd make any twenty year old jealous.

"Yeah why would you say anything like that?" She said jokingly. "I mean you're only marrying me."

"Even if I wasn't marrying you I'd still say that."

"Well I think you were willing to say anything to get me to go out with you." She said smiling.

"The first time I saw you I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

"I remember." "You were prepping us on our flight plan and you kept staring at me."

"Ten minutes later I asked you out and you said no."

"Yep." "Lucky for me you were very persistent."

"I wasn't quitting until you agreed to go out with me."

"Yeah I got that when you asked me out over the speaker system of the plane, a plane filled with passengers."

"It got you to say yes didn't it?" He said smiling.

"Yes it did."

"That was a fun first date."

"So was our fifth date." She said smiling.

"Yeah, that was when you coaxed me into your place and took advantage of me." He said jokingly.

"Chase." She said laughing. "That's not what happened."

"I bought you a present."

"You didn't have to do that honey."

"It's your birthday."

"You've already given me the greatest gift you could." She said looking at her engagement ring.

"Maybe but you still need birthday and Christmas presents." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket that was wrapped in a bow. He handed it to her. It was a luxury spa package.

"Thank you Chase."

"You can go whenever you want." "Everything's top of the line."

"This is great." She kissed him.

"I knew you'd like it

The next morning Nicole was just settling into her hotel room in Miami. There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Come on birthday girl, we're going to breakfast." Jeff said.

"Aw, you remembered."

"Of course I remembered." "Come on.."

They went to a diner that was just down the street. They were eating.

"It's been awhile since we celebrated one of your birthdays." Jeff said.

"I think I was twenty-two the last time we did." "Now I'm an old woman."

"No you're not."

"Well I feel like one."

"Well you shouldn't." "You're a beautiful woman in the prime of her life." She smiled. So did he.

Later that afternoon she'd gotten a text from management, saying she needed to report to the arena early for an emergency meeting. She was instructed where to go when she got there.

Later that night when she got where she was supposed to go, she was confused because when she opened the door the lights were off. When she turned them on everyone popped out and yelled "Surprise." The room was decorated with balloons. There was a cake on the table.

"Happy birthday Nicole." Mickie said giving her a hug.

"Thanks." "Was this your idea?"

"No." "Jeff's."

Nicole went over to Jeff.

"You planned all of this?" She asked.

"Yeah." She hugged him.

"Thank you."

Matt was helping Jeff clean up after the party.

"Jeff, you need to stop it." Matt said.

"What are you talking about?"

"This thing with Nicole, before it gets out of hand."

"There is no thing with Nicole."

"Who spent three weeks planning this party for her?"

"I wanted her to have a nice birthday that's all."

"Just stop it."

After the show Nicole had just pulled into a parking spot at the hotel when she got a text. It read.

Feel like going for a walk on the beach? - Jeff

Sure. - Nicole

The beach was right acrossed from the hotel. It was lit by the moonlight. They were walking.

"Did you like your birthday party?" Jeff asked

"Yes." "That was so sweet." "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." "Do you remember your first birthday we spent together?"

"How could I forget?" "It was my fourteenth, when you gave me that promise ring."

"I suppose that's long gone by now."

"I don't think I threw it away but I have no idea where it is."

"Not bad for a ninety-nine dollar ring huh?"

"Ninety-nine dollars?" "How did you afford a ninety-nine dollar ring back then?"

"Lots of saving."

"I never would've guessed it was that much."

"Matt told me I was nuts when I told him how much it was."

"Well I've always known you were nuts." She said laughing.

"Very funny Nic-Nic." He said not even realizing what he'd called her at first.

"What did you call me?" She said surprised. They stopped walking and faced each other.

"Shit." "I'm sorry." "I didn't mean it." "It just came out."

"It's ok." "Just don't do that anymore."

He walked her back to her room. They were standing outside the door.

"Thanks for everything today Jeff." Nicole said.

"You're welcome." They hugged and just stood there for a few seconds.

"I should go in."

"Yeah." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	26. Chapter 26

The Christmas and New Years holidays had passed. Today was always a tough day for Nicole. It was January 8th. She had to work today she didn't want to but didn't have a choice. It was Monday. When she was a flight attendant she always requested this day off. Nicole was in her hotel room. She had no intention of leaving until it was time to go to the arena. Her cell phone started to ring. She wasn't going to answer it but she saw that it was Chase.

"Hello?" She said depressed.

"Hi Tinkerbell."

"Hi."

"Aw, baby." "I hate it when you get like this."

"I wanna go home Chase." "I just want you to hold me."

"I know."

"I hate today." She said starting to cry. "I hate it."

"I know." "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry." "I know you probably get sick of this every year."

"No." "I know how important Ruby is to you." "I love you Nicole."

"I love you too."

Jeff was in his room looking at his daily planner. He had a few things written down but he had one thing written and circled it said. "Ruby 16" He wondered how Nicole was feeling today.

Later that night at the arena Mickie was looking for Nicole. She saw Jeff.

"Jeff have you seen Nicole?" Mickie asked.

"No."

"I've been looking for her everywhere."

"If I see her I'll tell her you're looking for her."

"Thanks..

Matt was walking down the hall. He heard crying coming from a dark corner and stopped.

"Hello?" He said.

Nicole stepped out of the shadows and wiped her eyes. "Hi Matt." She sniffled.

"Hi." "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it and I don't want company right now."

"Ok." He left.

Matt when to his and Jeff's locker room. Jeff was there.

"Have you seen Nicole today?" Matt asked.

"No."

"Something's wrong with her." "I saw her in a dark corner crying." "I asked her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me."

"I think I know what it is." "Today would have been Ruby's sixteenth birthday."

"Ruby?" He said confused.

"Our daughter."

Nicole was able to pull it together for the show. Afterwards she went straight back to the hotel without talking to anyone. She'd been in her room for about a half hour when there was a knock at her door. She just sat there.

"Nicole?" Jeff said from the other side of the door. "Nicole, it's Jeff."

She answered the door. "I don't feel like company tonight."

"It's about Ruby isn't it?"

"Yeah." "Come on in." He went in.

They sat on the couch.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"No." "I always get depressed on this day."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I didn't even think about that." "I'm sorry." "I wonder what she would look like now."

"She'd be beautiful, just like you."

"It would've been her sixteenth birthday today."

"I know." Nicole started to cry. "Come here." He held her. "Ssh." "It's ok." "It's ok Nicole."

"I want her to be here Jeff." She said through her tears. "It's not fair."

"I know, it's not." He kissed her forehead. "It's ok."

She looked at him with tears still flowing. "I want my little girl."

"I know." "Believe me, I know." "It's ok baby." He took his thumbs and wiped the tears from her eyes. His hands were cupped around her face. "It's alright, I'm here." He drifted closer to her lips and kissed her. She moaned against his lips and kissed him back It was slow and passionate. They weren't thinking, just going on pure emotion. He laid her down on the couch getting on top of her. He started kissing the side of her neck.

"Jeff." She moaned. The light made the diamond from her ring sparkle and catch her eye. "Jeff stop." She pushed him off of her and sat up. "Leave."

"Nicole-

"Jeff please." He left.


	27. Chapter 27

It was three days later. Nicole and Jeff hadn't talked about what happened between them. She had the next two days off. Matt and Jeff were going to an autograph signing. Matt was driving. Jeff was thinking about him and Nicole kissing on the couch. He knew it was partly because they'd been swept up in emotion but, he couldn't deny to himself how right and great it felt to kiss her again.

"Jeff." Matt said. "Earth to Jeff, come in Jeff."

"Sorry." "What?"

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Did something happen with you and Nicole?"

"No."

"Jeff."

"Kind of."

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with her."

"I didn't."

"Good."

"We made out." "We were both letting our feelings out about Ruby the other night and it just happened." "She told me to stop and she told me to leave and I did."

"That's all that happened?"

"That's it." "I know we've been broken up a long time but it felt good to kiss her again, it felt right."

"I knew it." "I knew this was gonna happen." "Jeff you need to this idea of you and Nicole out of your head." "When you were getting along back in the day you guys were great together." "I would've been proud to call her my sister-in-law." "Those days have come and gone, it's over." "You and Nicole are over and that's that." "If I were you I wouldn't talk to her anymore." "You'll only make it harder on yourself."

"I can't just stop talking to her."

"You did for fourteen years."

"I know but that was different."

"No it wasn't it's the same thing."

Back in San Diego Nicole and Chase had just booked the church for the wedding. They went to lunch to discuss the invitations.

"Do you wanna invite Jeff?" Chase asked.

"You'd be ok with that?"

"Sure."

"Can we invite his brother to?"

"Sure."

"I'll get their addresses next time I see them." "I don't know if they live in the same places or not."

"Ok." "I can't believe we'll be married in nine months."

"I know." They kissed.

It was the following Monday. Nicole hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Jeff yet. The show was starting in about a half hour. Nicole found Jeff in the back.

"Hey Jeff." She said.

"Hi."

"I need yours and Matt's addresses." "I want to invite you guys to my wedding."

"When is the wedding?"

"October 2nd." "If you could just write the addresses down when you get a chance it'd appreciate it."

"Can we talk a second in private?"

"Sure." They went where nobody else was.

"I'm sorry about the other night."

"Me to." "We were both emotional."

"Still friends?"

"Yeah." They hugged.

As the show was going on Nicole sat ringside and watched Maryse in the ring with her husband The Miz, as Maryse happily exclaimed. "We're having a baby!" As The Miz looked on with pride. Nicole felt the all to familiar feelings of happiness for the couple but also jealously knowing she would never experience it. She looked at the happiness of Miz's face. It reminded her of Jeff when Nicole told him she was pregnant.

 _Flashback_

 _Nicole came out of the bathroom smiling. She went up to Jeff wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back just as passionately. It was slow. "Wow." He said. "What was that for?"_

 _"I love you so much." "I have something to tell you."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You're gonna be a daddy."_

 _"What?" He said shocked and excited._

 _"I'm pregnant." She said happily._

 _"No." He said still in shock._

 _"Yeah." He hugged her._

 _"When did you find out?"_

 _"I took the third pregnancy test about five minutes ago."_

 _He started to laugh happily. "I'm gonna be a daddy." "This is so great." "I love you Nicole."_

 _"I love you too Jeff." They kissed._

 _"We're gonna have a baby."_

 _End of Flashback_

After the show Nicole went to the back. Jeff came up to her.

"Here's our addresses." He said handing her a piece of paper.

"Thanks."


	28. Chapter 28

Nicole's twentieth high school reunion was tomorrow night. Lucky for her everyone had two days off starting tomorrow. Nicole was in her hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Tinkerbell." Chase said.

"Hi."

"I have some bad news."

"Let me guess." "You have to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah." "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." "We knew this was a possibility."

"I wanted to go with you."

"I know baby." "It's fine." "I can go by myself." "I'll show the girls pictures of you and I get to brag about you." "How many women can say they're engaged to a pilot?"

"Not to many." "I have to go but I love you."

"I love you too."

The day Nicole flew into North Carolina early to check out some of the places she used to go to as a kid. She was at the store picking some things up.

"Hey." Jeff said from behind her. She turned around. He was pushing a shopping cart.

"Hi."

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm in town for my twentieth high school reunion."

"Oh." "Is Chase here?"

"No." "He wanted to come but he had to work."

"So you're going by yourself?"

"Yeah." "It's no big deal."

"I can go with you." "Just as an escort so you don't have to show up alone."

"You sure you're not busy?"

"Not at all." "Where is it?"

"The old high school gym." "Let me talk it over with Chase and I'll text you later.

"Ok." "Maybe I'll see you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Nicole was in the store parking lot. She called Chase.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I just ran into Jeff and told him about my high school reunion tonight." "He said if I wanted he'd escort me there so I don't have to go alone." "I wanted to run it by you."

"I think you she let him take you." "That way I won't have to worry about you all night."

"I'm just going to my high school reunion."

"I know but there's a lot of crazy people out there." "At least this way I know someone will be looking out for you."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Ok." "I'm gonna get everything finalized with him then."

"Alright." "I love you, have fun."

"I will." "I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night it was 7:30 and there was a knock at Nicole's hotel room door. She was just coming out of the bathroom. She had on a light blue dress. She answered the door. Jeff had on a white dress shirt and jeans.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They went to the school. Nicole said hello to some of her old teachers.

"Nicole." Laurie said coming up to her and Jeff.

"Laurie, hi." They hugged. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good."

"You and Jeff are still together huh?"

"Actually no." "We're just here as friends." "My fiancée had to work tonight." "So Jeff volunteered to come with me so I didn't have to come alone."

"What's your fiancée's name?"

"Chase."

"Do you two have any kids?"

"No."

"I have two boys." "Thirteen and fifteen."

"That's great."

Nicole and Jeff were slow dancing.

"You know, the last time we were here together was your senior prom." Nicole said.

"Yeah." "You look just as beautiful tonight as you did back then."

"Thanks."

They were getting ready to leave walking through the parking lot to get to Jeff's car.

"Are you in a hurry to go back to the hotel?" Jeff asked.

"No."

"Wanna come back to my place and hang out for a little bit?"

"Sure."

Jeff had bought a new home. They were sitting on the couch talking and drinking. Jeff had just showed Nicole a picture of his band.

"Holy shit." He said. "I just realized today's April 17th."

"April 17th." "Oh." "Oh." She said getting it.

"It would've been twenty-four years today if we were still together."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah but I blew it big time." "If I would've thought you were serious the day you left I would've stopped you." "I let the best thing in my life slip through my fingers." "I've never loved another woman the way I loved you." He put his hand you her cheek.

"Jeff don't." She said but didn't move his hand. "You're drunk and so am I."

"Nic-Nic."

"Jeff, please don't call me that." He kissed her. She kissed him back. They went upstairs. When they got to the top of the stairs Jeff turned her around and kissed her. She felt her back hit the wall and felt him take off her panties. He undid his panties and lifted her off the ground. "Ohhh." She moaned as he slipped inside her and started to move. After a few seconds he lifted her up off the wall and they went into the bedroom. He sat her on top of the dresser and got down on his knees. He slowly kissed his way up her legs. "Ohhh." She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue inside her. She put her head back and closed her eyes. Her hands were in his hair. His hands were on both sides of her hips. "Ohhhh Jeff, I forget how good you were at this." He went faster. "Ohhh, mmmm ohhhh." She moaned giving in. He stood up and took off her dress and bra. She pulled down his jeans the rest of the way. He picked her up and moved them to the bed laying her down underneath him. He got a condom out of his nightstand drawer. As they kissed she unbuttoned his shirt. He took it off. She rolled him on his back and slowly started kissing him down his body. "Oohhh." He moaned as he felt her mouth between his legs. "Nicole." "Nicole." He groaned. She went faster. "Hmmmmm-mmmm." "Oh my god." "Nic-Nic come here now." She came back up to him. He rolled her over on her back and slipped inside her moving fast. They kissed again. "You feel just as good as I remember." He said. "Ohhh Jeff, harder." He went faster. "Uhnnn." He groaned. "Jeff, oh my god." "Does that feel good?" He asked as he started kissing her acrossed her neck. "Yes, ohhhh, don't stop." She moaned. "Nic-Nic." He groaned. "Ahhhhh." She moaned. "Yes, Jeff, mmmmm, ohhhh, yes, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "Oh Nicole." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Come here." He said. She snuggled up to him. "Stay."

"Alright." They kissed.

"I l-

"No you don't." She said interrupting him. That's just the booze talking. "Goodnight."


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Nicole woke up. She carefully got out of Jeff's grip who was still sleeping. She picked up her clothes and panties that were in the hallway and dressed as she was walking down the stairs. She walked three blocks to the store she'd shopped at the previous day and called an Uber to come pick her up.

Two days later everyone was in Baton Rouge, Louisiana for a couple house shows. There was about an hour before the show was supposed to start. Nicole was trying to avoid Jeff. She was sitting on top of a crate in a dead end hallway. She saw Mickie passing by. Mickie looked over and saw her.

"Hey." "What are you doing?" She asked going down the hall towards her. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I don't want Jeff to find me."

"Why?"

"The other night he offered to take me to my high school reunion in North Carolina, Chase couldn't make it because her had to work." "So I went with Jeff." "He invited me back to his place to hang out a little while." "We were talking and drinking and um…

"No!" She said shocked.

"Yeah."

"You had sex with him?"

"Yeah." "I can't be doing that." "I'm getting married in six months." "I know Jeff better then anyone." "He's gonna blow this all out of proportion." "Which is why I need to avoid him until this thing blows over."

"Are you gonna tell Chase?"

"There's nothing to tell, it's never happening again."

Ten minutes after Mickie left Nicole had to go to the bathroom. She knew if she didn't go now she'd have to wait two hours. She went to the bathroom and was heading back to where she was.

"Nicole." She heard Jeff say.

"What is it Jeff?" She said as she kept walking.

"Nicole." "Nicole stop." He said getting in front of her. She stopped. "We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"Fine."

They went into an empty conference room and shut the door.

"Before you get started, the other night was a big mistake Jeff." She said.

"No, don't say that."

"I knew you would do this." "It was one night. "One." "That's all."

"No it isn't." "What about our history?"

"That's just it." "It's history."

"So you haven't felt anything over these last couple months?"

"No." "I won't lie to you, the other night was great but just because we have amazing sex, doesn't mean we should be together again."

"Even though I'm well now and I overcame my addiction, I've always felt like there was something missing in my life." "I've tried and tried to figure out what is was." "I think I've known it all along." "You're what's missing."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No." "What happened that night was because we were drunk." "That's all."

"Well I'm sober now and I still want you."

"Well that's to bad."

"You're not completely happy with Chase and you know it." He said getting closer to her.

"That's not true."

"You know it."

"Listen to me Jeff." "I'm happy with him, I love him."

"How many times did you cheat on me?" "The answer is zero because you didn't feel like you needed anything else." "You came to me." "I know I hurt you but I've changed."

"It's to late Jeff." "If you would've came to me a year, hell probably even five years after we broke up and said." "Nicole I'm clean I want you back I want to work it out." "I would've took you back but that didn't happen." "Even after I left your pills were more important then me." "It's been fourteen years." "I'm not a kid anymore." "I need someone who's stable, someone who I never have to worry about relapsing."

"I'm done with that." "I want my Nic-Nic back."

"Don't call me th-mmmmm." She moaned as he kissed her. She kissed him back but broke it. "No." "I've changed to." "I don't want or need you anymore." She went for the door.

"Come on, Nic-Nic."

She looked at him. "Don't call me that." "I'm not your Nic-Nic." She left.


	30. Chapter 30

A week had passed Chase had just walked through the door. He couldn't wait to see Nicole. The living room was empty.

"Tinkerbell?" He said. "Nicole?" He looked all over for her downstairs but couldn't find her. So he went upstairs. He could smell candles burning. The bedroom door was cracked open. When he opened it the room was lit by candlelight. "Nicole?"

"Looking for me?" She said from behind him. He turned around. She was naked. "Hi honey."

"Hi."

"Come here." They kissed.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Wow." He said. "That was, wow." "What did I do to deserve that?"

"I just missed you."

"I'll say." "What a homecoming." "If you ever feel like doing that again feel free."

"I'll keep that in mind." "I love you so much Chase."

"I love you too Nicole."

The next day Nicole was back on the road. She and Mickie were out to lunch. Nicole had just got done explaining what she did for Chase yesterday.

"I'll bet he loved that." Mickie said.

"He did."

"Have you talked to Jeff at all?"

"No and I don't intend to, ever again." "It's obvious that after what happened between us that he wants me back." "I don't want that." "It would be to awkward for me to still be friends with him." "If even hear that nickname he used to call me again, I'm gonna scream."

"What was the nickname he gave you?"

"Nic-Nic."

"That's cute."

"It was." "He called me that since before we started going out." "Then once we started dating I became his Nic-Nic." "Now it's inappropriate for him to be calling me that." "When he does it makes me mad"

Later that night Nicole was at the arena. She got called into Kurt Angle's office. The door was open and Kurt told her to come in and sit down.

"Am I in trouble or something?" She asked confused.

"Absolutely not." "Upper management has decided to use you in a storyline."

"They don't want me to wrestle do they?"

"No." "You'll be used to setup a feud between two Superstars." "Braun Strowman will be stalking you in the storyline and your storyline partner will come in and save you." "Leading to a blossoming on-screen relationship between the two of you."

"Ok."

"If the chemistry's right between you and your partner, upper management will consider making your on-screen relationship long-term."

"Who's my partner?"

"He should be here any second." Kurt looked towards the door. "There he is now." Nicole looked over and saw Jeff. "Come on in." Jeff came in. "I was just telling Nicole what we talked about earlier." "I think it'll work out well." "You start Monday." They left.

"Jeff." Nicole said.

"Yeah?"

"You understand that this is purely business right?"

"Yeah."

"As long as you understand." She went the opposite way.


	31. Chapter 31

Two weeks had passed. Nicole and Chase were at home. They'd just finished stamping and enveloping the last of the wedding invitations.

"There we're finally all done." Chase said.

"Yeah." "I think my tongue is numb."

"Lucky for you, mine isn't." He said smiling.

"Chase." She said laughing.

"Do you want to mail these or do you want me to do it?"

"I'll do it." She picked up the invitations and stood up. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Nicole went the post office. Before dropping the invitations into the mailbox, she took Matt and Jeff's invitations out and threw them in the trash.

Nicole went back home. She and Chase were sitting on the couch.

"Chase." Nicole said.

"What?"

"I've been thinking a lot."

"About what?"

"I wanna have a baby."

"A baby?" He said surprised. "At our age?"

"I know we're older but it's something I've always wanted." "I wanna be a mom."

"Baby, I respect that you want to be a mom but I don't think we should have a baby." "Think about it." "Look at my work schedule, look at your schedule." "With us being gone all the time, would that really be fair to a baby?"

"Maybe you're right." "Sorry I brought it up." "I'm being silly." "Forget it."

He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next day Nicole was at the arena. The show started in about two hours. Matt came up to in catering.

"Hey Nicole." Matt said.

"Hi."

"Do you know what's wrong with Jeff?"

"No why?"

"He's been moping around for weeks."

"I think I know what it is." "Come here." They went away from everyone. "Jeff and I slept together the night he took me to my high school reunion." "We'd been drinking." "It was a mistake." "Afterwards he told me he wanted me back, I said no." "I wouldn't even be talking to him if it wasn't for the storyline." "We can't be friends anymore."

"I knew it had something to do with you." "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem."

Ten minutes later Nicole got a text from Jeff asking her to meet him in the ring. When she went to the ring nobody was there. She sat in the middle of the ring and waited for Jeff. They'd started their storyline last week. Braun Strowman had came down to the ring and chased Nicole over the barricade and backstage. She ran into Jeff and he hid her. It had been speculated through and WWE Network that they'd been hanging out behind the scenes.

"Hey." Jeff said walking down the ramp and getting into the ring.

"Hi." "What did you want?"

"Well we're supposed to kiss after my match tonight."

"I know that."

"Remember how we used to kiss on the second rope when we were going out and I would bring you out here?"

"Yeah."

"I figured we could do it that way, make it unique." "I know it made you nervous to climb up to the second rope." "So I figured we should practice."

"Over there?" She said pointing to the far corner.

"Yeah."

She went over to the corner and went to climb up. "I hate this."

"It's ok I'll be right behind you." She nervously climbed up. Jeff got behind her. "I'm right here."

"I feel better with you right there."

"I know."

"Team Xtreme." She said doing the signature hand signal and started laughing.

"You always looked cute when you did that."

"Once I get over my nerves it is fun." She said looking back at him and smiling.

"I'm glad to see you smiling again." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow and passionate. They kept kissing. Nicole suddenly broke it.

"Let me down." He did. "That's enough practice."

"Practice huh?" "That kiss was practice?"

"Yes."

"Why can't you just admit it Nicole?"

"Admit what Jeff?"

"I still love you." "You still love me."

"No I don't." She left the ring.


	32. Chapter 32

Tonight was the Pay-Per-View where Jeff Hardy was fighting Braun Strowman. Personally Nicole had just avoided Jeff as much as she could. Professionally she would've been lying if she said the storyline wasn't fun because it was. The WWE had decided to keep Nicole and Jeff a couple but she would be less involved after tonight. It would be acknowledged they were a couple and that's all. Nicole and Mickie were at a restaurant having breakfast.

"How do you feel about tonight?" Mickie asked.

"I feel good." "From a personal standpoint it's been really weird but from a professional standpoint, I won't lie it's been fun."

"You never tried anything like this when you announced for Matt and Jeff back in the day?"

"No. "After I was done announcing I was more focused on Jeff." "Sometimes I'd have to be told to go announce the next match because I'd have visions of him without a shirt on dancing in my head."

"Was that before or after he asked you out?"

"Both." "Little did I know at the time, he also looked great naked."

"How many guys have you been with other then him?"

"Just four."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Who was the best out of all of them?"

"I don't know." "I don't keep track."

"Yeah, or you just don't want to answer the question because the answer is Jeff." She said smiling. "You don't want to say that Jeff is better then Chase."

"Like I said, I don't keep track."

"Yeah, ok." She said not believing her.

"Shut up or I'm gonna make you pay for breakfast." She said jokingly and smiling.

Later that night Nicole was at the arena. The show was starting in about twenty minutes. She was getting a water. Jeff was beside her making a coffee.

"How are you tonight?" He asked.

"Good."

"That's good."

It was time for Jeff's match. It was a street fight so there were no rules. It was a grueling match. Braun was tearing Jeff apart but Jeff got a few good shots in with chairs, steel stairs ladders and kendo sticks. As the match was going on Braun's head was acrossed the second rope, Jeff was down. Nicole got up from where she was sitting grabbed the ring bell, went over to Braun and hit him with it as hard as she could. He knocked him backwards onto the mat. Jeff got up climbed a ladder that had been set up earlier in the match, hit the Swanton Bomb and got the three count. Nicole did as she had been instructed backstage before the show and celebrated and left with Jeff.

After Nicole changed back into her street clothes, she went to Jeff's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard him say from the other side of the door. She went in. He was sitting in a chair. "Hey." He said surprised.

"Hi." "How are you feeling?"

"Sore but I'll be fine." He stood up and took his shirt off.

"Jeff, your back's all red."

"Well Braun did slam me back first into the steel steps three times."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I promise I'm fine." "It's nice of you to be concerned." "Maybe I should've taught you how to wrestle." He said coming towards her. "You seem to enjoy getting involved."

"It's fun." "I've had fun working together."

"Me to." "Well I gotta shower, so."

"Yeah, I'll go." He kissed her. "Jeff we can't, not again." She kissed him. He kissed her back. He took off her shirt and lifted her off the ground. They went into the bathroom.

When they got back to the hotel Jeff went back to Nicole's room. They were making love again and they had been for the last four hours. They were in bed. He was on top of her moving fast. They kissed.

"Ohhhh, ohhhh, oh yes, ohhhh Jeff." She moaned giving in.

"Nicole." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards Nicole had to go to the bathroom. She was coming back to bed.

"Brrr." She said as she got back in bed.

"Come here." Jeff held her. They were looking at each other.

"It's cold sweetheart, um, I mean Jeff." He smiled. "Slip of the tongue, wanna stay?"

"Yeah." "Nicole, I love you." She just kissed him and didn't say a word.


	33. Chapter 33

Nicole woke up the day. Jeff was still asleep. She just laid there thinking about things. After about twenty minutes she got up to get dressed. As she bent over to get clothes out of her bag she felt Jeff's arms wrap around her waist. She stood up.

"Sneaking out on me again?" Jeff asked.

"No, just dressing." She turned to face him. "We need to talk."

"Please don't say last night was a mistake."

"When I'm with you like this, it feels amazing, it really does."

"But?"

"But I'm committed to someone else now." "No matter how much it feels like it did when we were younger, it's not." "I love Chase."

"I love you."

"Jeff don't do this to me."

"Do this to you?" "At any time you could've told me to stop last night but you didn't." "Do you have any idea what it does to me, being with you like I was last while in the back of my mind knowing, that it's not gonna last?" "It hurts." "It hurts so much." "Is this a punishment for how I treated you the last three years of our relationship?"

"No."

"So what then, you just sleep with me when you're lonely and horny?" He said getting angry.

"No." "That's not it."

"Nicole, do you love me or not?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever." He grabbed his clothes and left the room.

"Jeff." She heard the front door close. "Shit."

Nicole packed her bags and got on a plane to North Carolina.

Later that night Nicole called Jessica at the arena while waiting for the show to start.

"Hello?" Jessica said.

"Jess, I slept with Jeff."

"Again?"

"Yeah." "Jess, I love Chase I do it's just…

"You still have feelings for Jeff?"

"Yeah."

"Strong enough for you now to wanna marry Chase anymore?"

"I don't know." "I don't know if what I'm feeling for Jeff is real." "Or if it's just cold feet." "Or if I'm just trying to hang on to my youth because I'm getting older."

"When you're with Jeff how do you feel?"

"Like I used to when we were together." "Even when we're not having sex."

"Well you have to make a decision."

"I know."

After the show Nicole went to her and Jeff's old spot. Just sitting on the ground looking at the stars. She was thinking about her and Jeff and her and Chase.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff said from behind her. She jumped she was so lost in thought she didn't hear his car pull up. "Sorry."

"I'm just thinking."

"I'm sorry I got mad earlier." He said as he sat behind her like he always used to do. "I'm just frustrated."

"I know." "So am I." "She looked back at him. "I do still have feelings for you Jeff." "As far as what that means I have no idea but I do have feelings for you." He kissed her.


	34. Chapter 34

Nicole asked Jeff to leave her alone for the time being so she could think things through. She had a lot to think about. Chase had been great to her. She knew that he would be a loving husband and good provider. She knew he was crazy about her and would do anything for her. She was sitting in her hotel room in Des Moines, Iowa. She looked down at her ring hand at the beautiful engagement ring Chase had given her.

 _Flashback_

 _Nicole and Chase were sitting on their patio. It was a beautiful clear sky day. A plane flew over and started writing something in the sky._

 _"Chase what's that?" Nicole asked._

 _"I don't know." He said smiling._

 _The plane spelled out._

 _Nicole, I love you. Will you marry me?_

 _Nicole looked at Chase and smiled. She saw a ring box sitting in front of her._

 _"Yes Chase, I'll marry you." She said happily._

 _End Of Flashback_

Nicole asked Mickie to come over. They were sitting on the couch.

"What's up?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know what to do."

"Is this about you sleeping with Jeff again?"

"Yeah."

"Did you do it again?"

"No but I'm having serious second thoughts about me and Chase." "I love Chase and we've had great times together." "I don't want to hurt him." "Jeff wants me back and I don't want to hurt him either."

"Follow your heart."

"I just don't want to make the wrong choice."

"I'm sure you won't." "You know both men equally well." "I know whatever decision you make you'll be happy." "I know you'll end up hurting someone but you can't think about that." "You have to focus on what you want."

"I know."

Two nights later Nicole was at home alone. She was in her pajamas. She was making tea. The doorbell rang. She went to get it.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Me." Jeff said from the other side of the door. She opened the door. "Hi." He went in.

"Come on in." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry." "I just really need to talk to you."

"Ok." "Come on." They went into the kitchen.

"I know you said you needed time alone but I have to say this." "Some of this I should've said fourteen years ago." "I know I put you through a lot the last three years we were together." "I hurt you and I'm so sorry." "I'm not that guy anymore." "I'm the man you fell in love with years ago." "I love you Nicole." "I've been in love with you since I was sixteen years old, I've never stopped." Nicole had tears in her eyes. "I screwed it up but it was always supposed to be you and me." "You and me." "Me and my Nic-Nic." He put something in her hand but she didn't see what it was. She could tell it was small. "This is yours." "I never should've taken it back." They kissed slowly and passionately. "Don't answer me yet Nic-Nic." "Think about it." He left. When Nicole heard the front door close she looked at what was in her hand. Her jaw dropped. In her hand was the engagement ring Jeff had given her when she was twenty.


	35. Chapter 35

Three days had passed. After agonizing over it Nicole had finally made a decision. She just arrived at a hotel in Detroit. She knocked on a door. Chase answered it.

"Hey." He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." She went in. They kissed and sat down. "Chase um, I'm really sorry." She said with tears in her eyes. She handed him his engagement ring that she already had in her hand. "I can't marry you."

"You want to be with Jeff?"

"How did you know?"

"I didn't but I suspected." "You've been a little distance lately." "I didn't want it to be true." "In the back of my mind I knew as soon as he came back into the picture, that we weren't gonna make it."

"I didn't plan this."

"I know."

"I swear I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know Nicole." "I love you but if you don't love me in the same way it wouldn't have worked." "I'm hurt but I know in time I'll find someone else."

By the time Nicole got back to Connecticut where a few house shows were taking place it was nighttime. She went to the hotel and knocked on Jeff's door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in.

"I just came from Detroit to see Chase." "I told him I can't marry him." "I can't, knowing that I'm still in love with you." She said going up to him. He smiled. She showed him her ring hand. It had his engagement ring on it. "Yes, I'll marry you." He smiled. They kissed.

"So, my Nic-Nic's back?" He said happily.

"She's back and never leaving again." "Look what other ring I found." She said holding up her other hand. It was the promise ring Jeff gave her.

"Where'd you find that?"

"I found it when I was packing up to move out of Chase's house." "Now about our engagement." "We were engaged for three years before." "I don't want to wait that long this time."

That weekend they didn't have to work so they took the whole family to Las Vegas. All except for Xander who had to work. They were all very surprised to hear that Nicole and Jeff were back together. That Saturday evening Nicole and Jeff wouldn't tell anyone where they were going. Matt was riding with them. Jessica, the girls and Emily were in the car behind them. Jeff pulled into a chapel.

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked.

"You're about to become my brother-in-law." Nicole said.

"What?!" He said shocked.

"We're getting married." Jeff said.

"That's why you guys told everybody to dress up?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the family was just as shocked as Matt to learn Nicole and Jeff were getting married right now. They all went inside. It was a beautiful white chapel. Nicole and Jeff were standing in front of the minister.

"Jeff, do you take Nicole to be your wife?" The minister asked.

"I do." Jeff said.

"Nicole do you take Jeff to be your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Nevada." "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." They kissed.

After they all went out to dinner to celebrate Nicole and Jeff went to a honeymoon suite they'd booked. They were laying in bed.

"So, is they sex still good now that I'm your husband?" Jeff asked.

"Fantastic as always."

"When I was sixteen I knew I would marry you someday." "I didn't think it would take this long but I knew."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	36. Chapter 36

Nicole and Jeff had been married for four months. They were happier then ever. She'd moved back to North Carolina and into his house. They were on the road in Boston. Nicole had been having a hard time sleeping lately. It was two o' clock in the morning and Nicole was in the living room watching TV. Jeff came out.

"Can't sleep again Nic-Nic?" Jeff asked as he sat down beside her.

"No." "What are you doing up?"

"I reached for you and you weren't there." "It woke me up."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It kind of is." "Ow!" She held her head and started rubbing her temples.

"Another one?"

"Yeah."

"You've been getting headaches a lot lately."

"Yeah and I feel bloated and I've been having cramps and getting hot flashes and night sweats." "My moods have been kind of erratic lately."

"Yeah like two days ago when you started crying over that commercial with the dog."

"I think it's all leading to one of two explanations."

"Which are?"

"One, I'm losing my mind and going completely crazy."

"Well I'm the crazy one in our relationship." He said jokingly. "What's the second thing?"

"I'm premenopausal."

"Pre what?"

"Premenopausal." "It's the early stages of menopause." "Where my body stops reproducing eggs and I don't have periods anymore." "Basically I'm becoming a dried up old hag."

"You're not a dried up old hag." "You're still as sexy and beautiful as ever."

"You have to say that." "You're my husband."

"You know I wouldn't make that up."

"I'm almost positive premenopause is what I have." "Apart from all the other stuff, I haven't had a period in two months."

"You need to see a doctor."

"I made an appointment with my gynecologist." "It's in two days when we go back to North Carolina."

Two days later Nicole was at the doctor. She told the door her symptoms and the doctor ran some tests. Nicole was sitting in her doctor's office waiting for her to come back with the test results. The doctor came in ten minutes later and sat behind her desk.

"Well you're not premenopausal." The doctor said.

"What's wrong with me then?"

"You're having a baby." "You're pregnant."

"Excuse me?" She said thinking she must've heard her wrong.

"You're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant?" She said in disbelief.


	37. Chapter 37

Nicole sat at the doctor's office still in from what she just heard.

"I'm pregnant?" Nicole repeated.

"Yes." The doctor said.

"How did that happen?" "Well I know how it happened but, to me?" "I'm thirty-eight."

"As long as you haven't gone through menopause yet, you're capable of having children." "Let's step back into the examination room and I'll perform your first pre-natal exam."

The doctor determined that Nicole was two months along. They just finished the examination. Nicole sat up.

"I know you said everything was fine." "With my previous miscarriage the chances go up for it happening again right?"

"Yes and there's your age to consider." "Any pregnancy after the age of thirty-five, even a healthy pregnancy should be considered high risk."

"What if I want to terminate the pregnancy?"

"An abortion?"

"Yes."

"I can do that."

"I'll need to discuss the options with my husband."

"Were you and your husband using protection?"

"Most of the time." "Sometimes we didn't."

"I'm giving you some pre-natal vitamins for the time being." "Call me with your decision."

Nicole went home. She'd just walked through the door.

"I'm home sweetheart." She said.

He came out of the kitchen. "So, what did the doctor say?"

"We should sit down." They sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong Nicole?"

"I'm not premenopausal." "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?!" He said shocked.

"I was just as shocked as you are." "I don't know if I want to have it."

"What?" "Why?"

"The doctor said everything's fine but there's still a chance I could miscarry." "She also said every pregnancy where the woman is over thirty-five, is considered a high risk pregnancy."

"That's just a doctor's statistic." "That doesn't mean it's gonna happen."

"I'm scared." "What if I keep the baby and I have another miscarriage?"

"Well what if you don't and it turns out to be a normal healthy baby?"

"When I lost Ruby it tore us apart." "What if I lose this baby and you relapse?" "I couldn't take losing you again."

"Nic-Nic you'll never lose me again." "I want this baby." "I know even though you're scared so do you." "I know how important being a mom is to you."

"I want to keep the baby."

"Me to." "How far along are you?"

Eight weeks." "I think I'm showing." She lifted up her shirt. It was sticking out a little. "I thought it was just bloat but it's really hard."

"I think you're showing to."

"I don't remember showing this early with Ruby."

"I don't want to tell people about it until we know that I won't have a miscarriage." "I don't want to know what the baby is." "I don't even want sonogram pictures."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get to attached to the baby until I know it's going to be ok."

"Everything is going to be fine this time Nicole." "I promise."

"How do you know?"

"We deserve this." "We got our second chance to be together." "Now we're getting a second chance to be parents." He kissed her.


	38. Chapter 38

Two weeks had passed. Nicole had doctor's appointments of a bi-weekly basis. She was going back in two days. She and Jeff were in they were in the hotel room.

"Are you sure you don't want to go shopping for the baby?" Jeff asked.

"Nope not until I'm completely out of the woods for a miscarriage."

"I know you said you don't want to tell people but you do have to tell work." "You're only ten weeks and I can already tell you're pregnant." "They need to know so they can put you maternity leave."

"Maternity leave?" "It's way to early for that." "I'm only to and a half months into the pregnancy."

"Yeah but it's dangerous for a pregnant woman to be ringside."

"I guess you're right." "Even though precautions are taken anything could happen."

"It won't though." "Right?" He said as he started rubbing her stomach. "Tell mommy, say it's ok." "I'm gonna be ok and I'm gonna come out just fine and you and daddy are gonna love me."

Later that night Nicole went to Kurt Angle's office at the arena and told him about her pregnancy.

"Well." Kurt said. "It's company policy not to let you continue working anymore and to place you on immediate maternity leave." "We'll find a replacement for tonight."

"I can do it tonight if you can't find anybody."

"We can't do that." "If something should happen, say if you were to slip and fall going down the ring steps, the company would be responsible."

"Can we please keep the reason I'm leaving under wraps?" "I don't want everyone knowing about my pregnancy yet." "Please tell only essential people."

"You got it.

Two days later Nicole and Jeff were at the doctor. Nicole was hooked to the machine. She made sure the doctor knew not to show her the screen or turn on the fetal monitor.

"Oh my." The doctor said.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing." "I've solved the mystery of why you're showing so quickly."

"Why?"

"You're having twins."

"I'm sorry." "Did you say twins?" Jeff asked. He went around to the other side and looked at the screen.

"Yes."

"Twins?" Nicole said shocked. "Really?"

"They're right here Nic-Nic." Jeff said. "I can see them." "Wanna see them?"

"Not yet, after the twentieth week is when you don't have to worry about a miscarriage." "I'll see them then."


	39. Chapter 39

Nicole was entering her sixth month of pregnancy. The people that worked with her knew by month four. It became impossible to conceal because of how rapidly she was showing. Nicole, the doctor and Jeff all talked about and the agreed to a C-Section as opposed to natural birth. The date had already been set. Nicole had looked at a sonogram last week finally but still wanted to wait until they were born to find out what she was having. Nicole's family still didn't know about her pregnancy. Jessica was flying in from Portland and she and Emily were meeting Nicole and Jeff for dinner. Nicole and Jeff were at home. They had about two hours before they had to go. They were sitting on the couch.

"I wonder how pissed mom and Jess are gonna be at me, for not telling them about my pregnancy till I was six months in." Nicole said.

"I'm sure they won't be pissed." "Shocked but not pissed."

"Not like I'll be able to hide and come out and tell them like I did with Ruby." "They'll be able to tell as soon as they see me." "I'm as big as a van and this is only month six."

"You're beautiful Nic-Nic." He kissed her.

"The babies are having a wrestling match in my stomach again." Jeff put his hand on her stomach. "No matter what they are I having a feeling they're gonna be a lot like you." "Mini Jeff's."

"That wouldn't be so bad would it?"

"No."

"We'd better get ready to go."

Nicole and Jeff got to the restaurant first. They saw Emily and Jessica coming to the table. They both got up.

"Oh my god, mom look she's pregnant." Jessica said. Jessica hugged Nicole. So did Emily.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emily asked.

"I wanted to wait until I was out of the danger zone for a miscarriage." Nicole said.

"Well you look like you're at about full-term." Jessica said.

"Nope twenty-one weeks." "We're having twins."

"Twins?" Emily said.

"It was a surprise to us to." Jeff said.

"What are you having?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know." Nicole said. "I want to be surprised."

"When are you due?"

"I'm scheduled for a C-Section on August 12th."

"Wait till I tell the girls." "They're gonna be so excited."

"I'm going to fly in on August 12th." Emily said. "I want to be with you when the twins are born."

"Speaking of the twins." Nicole said. "They're hungry." "Let's eat."

Two days later Nicole and Jeff were at a diner in New York City. They were eating lunch. A man who'd been sitting at the counter looked at them and went over to their table. He was in his early sixties.

"Nicole, is that you?" He asked.

"Who are- Nicole stopped when she recognized the man. "Oh it's you." She said with disgust.

"Look at you, having a baby." "That's great."

"What do you want Nathan?"

"Nathan?" "Come on Nicole don't be like that." "I'm still your dad."

"This is your dad?" Jeff said surprised.

"Unfortunately so." Nicole said.


	40. Chapter 40

"How's Jessica?" Nathan asked.

"Fine." Nicole said annoyed.

"Is this your husband?"

"Yes." She looked at Jeff. "I want to go."

"Alright." Jeff said. Jeff paid and they got up. They were heading for the door.

"Wait." Nathan said. "Let me give you my number."

"Go to hell." Nicole said. They left.

Nicole and Jeff were in the car. Jeff was driving.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked.

"The nerve of that man." She said angrily. "For him just walk up and start talking to me after all these years like nothing happened." "I'll be alright." "I'm just upset."

"I know."

"It'll be ok."

Later that night Nicole and Jeff were at the hotel. Nicole came out of the bedroom holding her stomach.

"Jeff we need to go to the hospital." She said. "I think I'm losing the babies." Jeff got up and out the door they went.

"Are you bleeding?" He asked as they were going to the elevator.

"No." "It just really hurts."

"Everything's gonna be ok." "I promise."

They went to the hospital as fast as they could. The doctor's got the pain to stop. Nicole was examined. She was in a hospital room waiting for her test results.

"Jeff what if I lost the babies?" Nicole said worried.

"You didn't." "The babies are fine."

The doctor came in.

"Good news." He said. "You and the babies are going to be just fine." "The pain you were experiencing could've been brought on by stress." "However I did notice your blood pressure is a little high." "I've spoken with your doctor in North Carolina and we've both agreed for the remainder of your pregnancy, you should be put on hospitalized bedrest." "They have bed open for you at the hospital."

"When would I have to go?" Nicole asked.

"Right away but air travel is not recommend." "So you will be airlifted from here."

"Ok."

"I'll go tell the helicopter to prep." He left the room.

"See everything's fine." Jeff said.

"Yeah but I have to spend most of summer in the hospital." "It'll be worth it though."

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	41. Chapter 41

Three months had passed. Nicole was still being monitored in the hospital. Everything with the babies was fine but it was rough on Nicole. Apart from showering and going to the bathroom, she was only allowed to get out of bed for an hour every day. Nicole's C-Section was tomorrow. Jeff was in Nicole's hospital room with her. They were having dinner.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents tomorrow." Nicole said happily.

"I know."

"I just hope nothing goes wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong Nicole." "It's just bad memories making you think that." "Everything will be fine." "I'll be watching the whole time." "When you wake up we'll have two beautiful children."

"We've already been through so much with each other." "Tomorrow we start a new chapter in our lives."

"It'll be the best one yet I think." "Think of the exciting stuff to come." "First steps, first day of school."

"First date."

"No." "Absolutely no dating."

"Sweetheart it's gonna happen."

"If they're girls we can send them to an all-girls boarding school."

"Yeah, we're not doing that."

"Good thing we already picked out names."

"Yeah." "Would you do anything differently?"

"Throughout all of our time together, if you could go back and change certain things would you?"

"I would've locked the door so Matt couldn't have walked in and saw us kissing." They both laughed. "I would've asked you out sooner because I like you for a year before I asked you out." "I'd tell myself not to get involved with pills." "What would you change?"

"I wouldn't have let anyone keep us apart when we were younger." "I probably would've suggested that we run away together."

"I would've done it to."

"I know.

"Me and my Nic-Nic forever."

"Always."

The next day Nicole was wheeled into the OR. They were about to put her under.

"Don't worry Nic-Nic." Jeff said. "Everything will be fine." "I promise."

"I love you Jeff."

"I love you too." They kissed.

After Nicole was out the doctor started the incision. The first baby pulled out was a boy. The second was a girl. The whole procedure took about a half hour.

Nicole woke up two hours later.

"How did everything go?" Nicole asked.

"Great." "Wanna meet our son and daughter?"

"A boy and a girl?" Nicole said smiling.

"Yeah." He brought them over to her and handed them to her. "Meet Jeffery Nero Hardy Jr. and Nera Claire Hardy."

"They're beautiful." She said crying tears of joy. "I'm finally a mom."

"You're gonna be a great mom." "We're gonna be a great family."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read this story. I think others missed out. I feel like this was one of my best. Starting today I will be taking a** **sabbatical from this. I don't know when I'll be back but I will be back. Feel free to keep sending requests.**


	42. Chapter 42

Three months had passed. Nicole was still being monitored in the hospital. Everything with the babies was fine but it was rough on Nicole. Apart from showering and going to the bathroom, she was only allowed to get out of bed for an hour every day. Nicole's C-Section was tomorrow. Jeff was in Nicole's hospital room with her. They were having dinner.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents tomorrow." Nicole said happily.

"I know."

"I just hope nothing goes wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong Nicole." "It's just bad memories making you think that." "Everything will be fine." "I'll be watching the whole time." "When you wake up we'll have two beautiful children."

"We've already been through so much with each other." "Tomorrow we start a new chapter in our lives."

"It'll be the best one yet I think." "Think of the exciting stuff to come." "First steps, first day of school."

"First date."

"No." "Absolutely no dating."

"Sweetheart it's gonna happen."

"If they're girls we can send them to an all-girls boarding school."

"Yeah, we're not doing that."

"Good thing we already picked out names."

"Yeah." "Would you do anything differently?"

"Throughout all of our time together, if you could go back and change certain things would you?"

"I would've locked the door so Matt couldn't have walked in and saw us kissing." They both laughed. "I would've asked you out sooner because I like you for a year before I asked you out." "I'd tell myself not to get involved with pills." "What would you change?"

"I wouldn't have let anyone keep us apart when we were younger." "I probably would've suggested that we run away together."

"I would've done it to."

"I know.

"Me and my Nic-Nic forever."

"Always."

The next day Nicole was wheeled into the OR. They were about to put her under.

"Don't worry Nic-Nic." Jeff said. "Everything will be fine." "I promise."

"I love you Jeff."

"I love you too." They kissed.

After Nicole was out the doctor started the incision. The first baby pulled out was a boy. The second was a girl. The whole procedure took about a half hour.

Nicole woke up two hours later.

"How did everything go?" Nicole asked.

"Great." "Wanna meet our son and daughter?"

"A boy and a girl?" Nicole said smiling.

"Yeah." He brought them over to her and handed them to her. "Meet Jeffery Nero Hardy Jr. and Nera Claire Hardy."

"They're beautiful." She said crying tears of joy. "I'm finally a mom."

"You're gonna be a great mom." "We're gonna be a great family."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read this story. I think others missed out. I feel like this was one of my best. Starting today I will be taking a** **sabbatical from this. I don't know when I'll be back but I will be back. Feel free to keep sending requests.**


End file.
